Don't you remember?
by Huddysmile
Summary: Cuddy pierde su memoria y olvida por completo su relación pasada con House ¿Que hara su mejor médico para remediarlo? ¿Estara dispuesto a conquistarla de nuevo? ¡HUDDY!
1. Don't You Remember?

!Hola!  
Extraño mucho el Huddy y como eran las cosas antes asi que decidi hacer un fanfic para divertirme y me anime a subirlo para compartirlo con ustedes. Si les gusta no duden en dejar un **review :D **No los entrentengo más. Espero que les guste :)

* * *

_-House contesta el teléfono.- _

-Lo que me faltaba- dijo hastiado.

_-¡House si estas coge el teléfono!- _Subió el volumen de la televisión.

-_¡Esta bien! No te lo quería decir de este modo pero…_- se escuchó el profundo suspiro al otro lado de la línea. –_Es Cuddy_.- Acto reflejo apago el monitor. -_Ella…_- no se escuchaba muy convencido de si seguir hablando oh colgar. -_Tuvo un accidente y esta muy mal, llego hace unos minutos y se la llevaron directo a urgencias_.- soltó de golpe. –_Lo más probable es que la internen-_

Justo antes de terminar la frase, House ya se había cambiado y estaba por ponerse los zapatos. Tomo las llaves y cogió el teléfono. –Voy para allá.- sin esperar una respuesta, colgó.

Condujo lo más rápido posible. Al detenerse en un semáforo empezó a maldecirse por no haber pensado en mejor conducir la moto. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje de Wilson. –_Tengo suficiente con Cuddy en urgencias. Se prudente y maneja con cuidado.-_ enchueco los labios. La luz ya era verde. Decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo.

En menos de 10 minutos había llegado.

-¿Dónde esta?- Le pregunto al oncólogo que estaba caminando de un lado al otro en recepción.

-Ya la trasladaron a una habitación.-caminaron hacia el ascensor.

-¿La has visto?- presionó el botón varias veces. James se rascó la cabeza algo incomodo, después asintió despacio. Ese gesto hizo que volviera a presionar el botón del ascensor con más fuerza. Al ver que se abren las puertas entran disparados. Sintió que el elevador cerraba más lento de lo habitual. Los 10 segundos más largos de su vida, pensó. Al fin las puertas se abrieron. House camino por el pasillo pero al instante se detuvo. – ¿En que habitación esta?-

-204.- balbuceó.

Habitación 200, 201, 202, 203… Trago saliva. 204. Tomo la perilla con torpeza y abrió.

-Pero ¿que… te… pasó?-. Se acercó a ella revisando sus ojos, brazos, piernas, observando todo aparato alrededor.

Era Cuddy… Cuddy, su Lisa Cuddy, allí tumbada en la cama con la piel más pálida que le había visto. Las manos más frías que había tocado. Tenía un collar ortopédico, un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, moretones regados por su cuerpo y un vendaje color blanco en su cabeza.

-Por ahora esta estable.- informaba Cameron. –

-¿Qué tan grabe fue el golpe?- le pregunto a Cameron, mientras miraba la venda en la cabeza de la decana.

-Al chocar el carro.- empezó a explicar la doctora. – Golpeo su frente con el volante y seguramente su cabeza reboto y fue a dar con el respaldo causando la hemorragia.-

-¿Golpeo su cabeza con el respaldo y el volante?- pregunto Wilson atónito

-Los paramédicos dicen que la encontraron con la cabeza en el respaldo y sangre en el volante…- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces… el golpe que se dio, puede ser… ¿grabe?- preguntaba House. Como si no fuera médico. Tanto Wilson como Cameron lo miraron confundidos.

-Pues.- No supo si lo decía de broma oh en serio. –Todavía no sabemos el daño que ocasiono el golpe en su cabeza. Tomamos varias resonancias pero… no encontramos nada. De todos modos lo confirmaremos cuando despierte.-

House asintió despacio.

-Y el expediente…- dijo Wilson

-El equipo de House lo esta revisando. –

-¿Quién mas sabe de esto?-

-¿Además de todo el personal?- pregunto burlona. A House no le hizo ninguna gracia. Cameron volvió a su cara seria. –Le llamamos a su hermana y dijo que vendría lo más pronto posible.

El oncólogo observó como la cara de House se desencajaba, lo tomo del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón que estaba alado de la cama. La rubia agacho la cabeza y salió junto con Wilson. Ambos sabían que necesitaba un momento de privacidad. Al momento en el que escucho la puerta cerrarse. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

No salía de su asombro, ¿Cuddy tendida en la cama de un hospital? Sentía como un montón de ladrillos caían sobre sus hombros. Se sentía tan miserable, sin saber porque en una parte en su interior también se sentía algo culpable. No dejaba de verla, no podía desviar su vista de sus moretones, las puntadas en su mentón, el cuello ortopédico, la maldita venda en su cabeza… se veía tan, tan indefensa, tan… frágil. No pudo contenerse mucho, una lágrima empezó a recorrer su rostro. Tampoco contuvo las ganas de tomarle la mano, acariciándola suavemente mientras su mirada seguía clavada en su pálido rostro, sus mejillas blancas y sus labios, sus labios… una idea se le atravesó por la mente. Se inclino hacia su cara con el impulso de besarla -No voy a dejar que nada te pase Cuddy- susurró rosando sus labios contra los suyos.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, acariciándola y mirándola hasta que repentinamente escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse. El medico se separo de inmediato.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien Wilson- frunció el ceño.

-Toma.- de su bolsillo saco un pañuelo.

Se había olvidado de sus ojos vidriosos.

-Estoy bien-

-Deberías ir a descansar.-

-No me voy a ir de aquí.-

-¿Para que te vas a quedar?

-Voy a cuidarla. Cualquier idiota podría entrar y asfixiarla con la almohada oh algo por el estilo.-

-Ves demasiadas telenovelas House. Sabes que eso no pasara, ve a dormir un poco y báñate, seguro despertara hoy- se lo pensó un segundo. –Mañana a más tardar.-

-De acuerdo, me voy a ir.- tomo su saco y camino a la puerta. –Pero quédate tú a cuidarla.-

-Aquí me quedare.-

-Y avísame por el móvil si despierta.- Se escuchó que dijo a lo lejos.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, House se levantó y fue directo a tomar una rápida ducha para regresar al hospital. Seguía repitiendo en su mente el beso que le había robado a Cuddy la noche pasada. Salió de la ducha dispuesto a cambiarse y salir lo más rápido pero en eso su celular comienza a timbrar. Alcanzo a leer en la pantalla el nombre de Wilson.

-¿Noticias de mi bella durmiente?-

-Tienes que venir pronto House.-

-¿Qué?- frunció el seño. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene Cuddy?- su cara se deformó aún más cuando escuchó un sonido que le informaba que su amigo había cortado la llamada. Trato de comunicarse de nuevo con Wilson pero este último le desviaba las llamadas. Al no poder contactarse con el optó por cambiarse y partir hacia el hospital.

Llego estacionando su moto, entro a las instalaciones, subió el ascensor. Habitación 201, 202, 203… Abrió la puerta con seguridad pero al toparse con todo su equipo dentro incluyendo a Wilson, todos con caras preocupantes y agitadas y a una Cuddy inconsciente.

-¿Qué…-

-Despertó muy confundida.- comenzó a explicar Foreman.

-Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró.- continuó Trece.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó House.

-Le tuvimos que aplicar un sedante.-

-Y…-

-Las resonancias no mostraban nada así que teníamos que esperar a que despertara para ver sus reacciones.-

-Díganme de una vez cuál es el diagnostico.- Miro serio a cada uno de sus empleados. Wilson solo mantenía una mirada triste sobre Cuddy.

* * *

¿continuara?¿Que piensan que tenga Cuddy? ¿Les gusto? :) Dejen **reviews para saber sus opiniones **


	2. Yesterday

Holaaa! Bueno antes que nada... **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :) **

Bueno ya habia posteado este chapter hace menos de 1 hora pero no se puso lo que escribia aca arriba... y luego qise cambiar el titulo pero escuche la cancion de los beatles y senti qe iba mas con el chapter pero luego no me dejaba! (acuerdense qe soy nueva con esto de subir fanfics :$) jajaja bueno pues.. nada de veras muchas gracias por sus lindisimoos reviews!  
Disfruten de la lectura! :D (espero qe esta vez si se guarde lo qe escribi)

* * *

Hacían más de un par de semanas que le habían informado a House lo que le pasaba a Cuddy. El médico por su parte no sabia que pensar oh como reaccionar. El simple hecho de que Lisa Cuddy no supiera quien era él, lo hacia sentirse… fuera de si. Así que opto simple y sencillamente por no pensar en absolutamente nada. Solo no quería reaccionar, no quería verla, no quería saber nada de ella. Si ella no lo recordaba ¿Por qué él se iba a tomar la molestia de ir a recordárselo? Y así con esa absurda idea en la cabeza, decidió ir a urgencias a buscar nuevos casos para el y su equipo. En eso estaba cuando vio a Wilson caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la oficina.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y se le quedo viendo como si hubiese preguntado algo, esperando la respuesta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó enfadado.

-¿Has visto a Cuddy?- preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta.

-¿Qué no es la del trasero enorme?-

-Me refiero que si has ido a verla.-

House no contestó.

-Justo hoy la dan de alta ¿Por qué no has ido a verla? - se acercó a su escritorio, amenazante. House se lo pensó un segundo.

-…eh tenido trabajo…- vaciló

-¿Por qué la ignoras?-

-no la ignoro.-

-No deberías ignorarla.-

-No lo hago…- Wilson iba a decir algo pero el continuó. -…solo no eh deseado hablar con ella últimamente…-

Su amigo hizo un reproche con la mirada. House solo suspiró frustrado.

-¡Ni siquiera sabe quien soy! Si me aparezco en su puerta no me va a reconocer ¿Qué mas da que vaya a verla?-

El oncólogo se acercó más a su escritorio, con recelo.

-No me vengas con eso. Cuando tú estabas inconsciente ella se quedo a cuidarte toda la noche.- alzó la voz.

-No tenía que hacerlo.- negó con la cabeza.

-La última vez que te emborrachaste ella fue a buscarte.-

-Te llame a ti primero, pero no contentaste.-

-Te contrató cuando nadie más quería hacerlo.- House entreabrió la boca

-…se supone que no tengo que contarte lo que ocurrió ahí…- apretó los labios y miro a otro lado con cierto aire de picardía.

Wilson bufó, arto.

-¿Vas a ir a verla entendido?- su amigo iba a hacer otro reproche pero Wilson no se lo permitió- ¡Se lo debes!-

-Pero…

-Solo… ¡ve! ¿Quieres?- y sin decir más se fue.

-¿Ir a verla? Ir a verla…- comenzó a pensar en voz alta. –Si voy a verla probablemente será incómodo. Bueno tal vez no para ella pero si para mi.- se rascó la frente. – Sera mejor que ni me aparezca por allí.- Pero en su interior pensaba todo lo contrario. -¿Pero que tal si me reconocer cuando me vea? Ay pero que tonterías estoy pensando. Claro que no me va a… ¿oh si?

Y después de dos horas… allí estaba el. Cerca del elevador del tercer piso. Con el cabello despeinado, la camisa arrugada y por alguna extraña razón traía la bata puesta. Tendría por lo menos 15 minutos observando a Cuddy en su habitación a través de las paredes de cristal. Durante esos minutos discutió consigo mismo, cuestionándose sobre si entrar oh no.

-¿Todavía no has entrado a verle verdad?- pregunto Chase con tono burlón, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no deberías estar buscándome un caso?-

-Estaba tomando consulta.- El australiano tomo la misma postura que House, recargándose sobre la pared, observando a Cuddy y a la enfermera que le retiraba su bandeja de comida. –Deberías ir a verla- hizo una pausa. -Decirle quien es y como se llama por lo menos.-

-Su hermana ya se ha encargado de eso.-

-Y… ¿En donde está?-

-Yo que se. Seguramente regresó a su trabajo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Chase lo miro con algo de curiosidad, para después caminar hacia el ascensor. Y antes de que las puertas de dicho aparato se cerraran…

-Con más razón deberías ir a verla.- le dijo.

Repentinamente su cabeza comenzó a jugar de nuevo con los pros y los contras que involucraban ir a verle. Millones de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza. Como si su propio cerebro le jugara una mala broma. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba justo enfrente de su habitación. Iba a irse pero se dio cuenta de que la decana ya tenía sus ojos puestos en él. También se dio cuenta que ya no tenia el yeso ni los moretones y su piel había regresado a su color natural.  
Dios como había extrañaba verla.

Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto… entró.

No supo ni por que lo hizo. No habían pasado ni 5 segundos y ya se había arrepentido, se giró para salir pero afuera vio a James Wilson, cerca del ascensor dedicándole una mirada de: si sales de allí te mato…

-¿De casualidad sabe cuando me darán de alta?- pregunto tímidamente la mujer que estaba recostada en la cama.

House trago saliva antes de girarse de nuevo.

Desde la prospectiva de Wilson todo estaba saliendo bien. Al fin vio como ambos entablaban una conversación, parecía todo normal… hasta que vio la cara de disgusto de su jefa. House hablaba mientras movía sus manos muy exageradamente. La endocrina lo fusiló con la mirada pero al instante volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado que no fuera el rostro de House. El tomo su bastón y cerro la puerta tas de si.

-¿Qué rayos paso allí adentro?- le pregunto cuando se acercaba a llamar el ascensor.

-Creo que no se acuerda de mí.- la puerta se abre y ambos entran.

-No me digas… ¡la mujer tiene amnesia! ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de ti?-

-Oye… si alguien va a ser sarcástico seré yo así que ahórrate tus comentarios Wilson.- Al abrirse las puertas House sale cojeando hasta su oficina, esperando que Wilson no le siga el paso. Para su desdicha, así lo hizo.

-Ella no me quiere ver.- le dijo, moviendo algunos papeles de su escritorio, quitándole importancia.

-Exactamente… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunto, sentándose enfrente de él. –Y ¿Porqué traes la bata?-

-Traigo la bata para que me creyera que soy doctor, también para que, ya sabes, para que se sintiera más segura.- pasó saliva y siguió hablando -Ella empezó a hablar, yo me acerque, conversamos un poco y…- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Pero que…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal… ¡Solo estaba siendo yo!

-Hay no…- susurró en oncólogo.

-Hice una pequeña broma y sin saber como ya le estaba diciendo que su trasero era más grande que júpiter.-

-¿Que qué?- frunció el ceño disgustado.

-Yo que se… creo que estaba algo… nervioso.- dijo susurrando la ultima palabra pero Wilson lo escuchó muy bien. –Además, yo sé que a ella le hubiera hecho gracia ese comentario.- sin poder evitarlo sonrió de lado.

-Dime…- su mejor amigo seguía analizando la situación. –Cuando conociste a Cuddy, hablo de, cuando estuvieron juntos en la universidad... ¿Le gusto a ella como eras al principio?

-Diablos no.- negó apresuradamente. –Me creía un idiota de lo peor.-

-¡Pues es así como te ve ahora! Es decir, es como si ella tuviera que conocerte otra vez.-

-Quieres decir que…

-Tienes que hacer que ella te vea como antes. ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para que, bueno ya sabes.- dijo medio sonriente.

-No tengo ni idea.- dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿No tienes ni idea?- levantó una ceja.

-Pues no, bueno… ¡Hay yo que se! Mira olvídalo quieres. Dijeron que la perdida de la memoria era temporal, ¿no? Ya se le pasara y se acordara de todo.

-¿De todo?- Wilson se puso de pie mientras pensaba. –No es que me quiera meter en tus asuntos pero… ¿Se puede saber que relación tenían ustedes 2 antes del accidente?- House tardo un poco en contestar.

-Ella era mi verdugo privado.- el medico comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Ya en serio.-

-Pues… yo…-

Comenzó a recordar como eran los días antes del accidente de Cuddy.

_Flash Back…_

_Un muy sonriente doctor entro sin avisar al despacho de su jefa, con una rosa que había tomado "prestada" del florero que estaba en el lobby. Ella ni se había percatado de su presencia. Tenía los ojos metidos en un documento que le había llegado esa misma tarde._

_-¿Lista para irnos terroncito?- Dijo como saludo acercándose al escritorio. Al instante Cuddy lo miro y sonrió dejando el documento sobre el escritorio. _

_-¿A donde iremos House?- _

_-¿Qué no puedes tan solo confiar en este pobre lisiado?- Ella negó con una sonrisa._

_-Hice una recepción a las 8… es todo lo que diré.-_

_-Son las 7 exactas.- dijo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba su reloj de mano._

_-Llegaremos a tiempo no te preocupes.- observaba como Cuddy se acercaba cada vez más a él. –Una flor para otra flor…- le dijo mientras le entregaba la flor que había estado ocultando tras de si. Lisa soltó una leve carcajada -¿Qué? ¿Te da risa que sea romántico?-La rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella tomaba la flor._

_-Esta linda.- le susurró antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Pero enseguida se detuvo y se soltó del agarre de su mejor medico._

_Y es que hace más de un mes ambos doctores comenzaron ese… podría llamársele juego de verse a escondidas cada fin de semana. In a cenar, a disfrutar de una película en el cine, a tomar un helado en el parque. _

_-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó sonriente._

_-Nos vamos.- hizo una afirmación con la cabeza. Ambos salieron del despacho._

_Aunque ya llevaban más de un mes saliendo, las citas nunca pasaban de un beso en la mejilla oh un agarre de manos._

_-House…- _

_-¿Si?- Ambos estaban caminando en el estacionamiento tomados muy débilmente de las manos, en rumbo al auto de Cuddy.-_

_-¿Qué es todo esto que tenemos?- le pregunto algo insegura_

_-No lo se ¿Qué quieres que sea?- le tomo la mano con mas fuerza, acariciándola muy suavemente._

_-Me refiero… ¿Qué es esto… para ti?- _

_Ambos subieron al carro House manejando y Cuddy de copiloto en rumbo al restaurante donde Greg ya tenía todo preparado para una velada muy agradable. _

_-No me has contestado la pregunta.- le dijo cuando se pararon en un semáforo en rojo._

_House se lo pensó unos segundos…_

_-Salir contigo es mejor que salir con putas si a eso te refieres.- dijo tratando de sonar gracioso. Dios uno de los errores más grandes de su vida. Volteo a ver a Cuddy dándose cuenta que ella lo fusilaba con la mirada ¿Habría escuchado bien? ¿Le llamo a su relación "esto"? ¿La puso a ella y a unas putas en la misma oración? _

_-Sal de mi auto.- dijo por lo bajo._

_-Ho vamos Cuddy era una broma.-_

_-¡Salte de mi carro!- grito con los ojos cerrados. Fue ahí cuando el medico supo que estaba hablando muy enserio. Respiro ondo y salió del auto pero no cerro la puerta. Cuddy en un ágil movimiento se deslizo hacia el asiento del piloto._

_-Oye fue solo una broma.- dijo ya algo molesto. Por toda respuesta Cuddy cerró la puerta con fuerza. Encendió el auto y piso a fondo el acelerador hasta que se desapareció de su vista._

_-Pero...- negó lentamente con la cabeza. Al momento, su celular comenzó a sonar._

_-¿Qué?- soltó enfadado, sin ver la pantalla de su celular._

_-Señor tengo registrado este número, pidiendo al restaurante una reservación para las 8…_

_-Eso ya no pasara… cancélenla.- _

_-Lo sentimos mucho pero no podemos cancelar reservaciones. Su costo total seria de…_

_-¿Espere que? ¡Ni siquiera fui a comer!-_

_-Son reglas del restaurante lo sentim…- de lo mas molesto corto la llamada, sintiéndose de lo peor. ¿Cómo se torno la noche tan horrenda cuando todo empezó de maravilla? Lo único bueno era que su casa estaba cerca. Después de caminar por 6 minutos la idea ya no parecía tan buena. La pierna le empezó a doler un poco y empezaba ponerse el cielo nublado. Que buen momento para hacer un chiste. Se repetía a cada paso que daba. Después de unos pocos minuto, ya se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento, empapado y adolorido. Decidió que lo más oportuno era tomar un baño muy caliente para aliviar el poco dolor que ya empezaba a sentir. Al salir de la ducha se vistió. Tomo un par de tragos de alcohol, dándose valor para marcar el teléfono de su jefa. Para su mala suerte, esta no contestó. Se dejo caer en el sillón sintiéndose derrotado por todo lo vivido minutos atrás. Encendió el televisor y… _

_-House contesta el teléfono.- era Wilson._

_-Lo que me faltaba.- dijo hastiado_

_-House si estas coge el teléfono.- subió el volumen de la televisión. –Esta bien no te lo quería decir así pero… es Cuddy.- acto reflejo apago el monitor._

_Fin flash back._

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Bien que?-

-Ay olvídalo.- James se paro de su asiento en dirección a la puerta. –Tengo cosas que hacer. Voy a estar en mi oficina. Trata de arreglar las cosas con ella ¿esta bien?-

-¿Y que pasa si no se me ocurre nada?- Le preguntó con fuerza por que james ya había salido de la oficina.

Cuando el oncólogo llego a su oficina se puso a firmar papeles que ya tenia desde hace rato acumulados. De la nada su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?-

-No se me ocurre nada.-

-House acabo de salir de tu oficina…

-¡No se me ocurre nada!-

-Piensa en algo… despeja tu mente. Tengo que colgar.-

-Para que quiero enemigos si tengo amigos como tu.- dijo atreves del teléfono pero James ya había colgado.

El nefrólogo se quito la bata, tomo su bastón y salió de la oficina en dirección a la de Wilson.

* * *

**Dejen reviewsssssssssssss** para saber sus opiniones, reclamos? comentarios, tomatazos? jajaja muchoos saludoos para todos!


	3. I wanna hear you say: I remember you

**¡Holaa! lamento muchisisimo haberme tardado como... un mes sin actualizar... pero! espero que me perdonen con este capítulo que esta más largo de los que suelo subir va? :) **

TENGO QUE CONTARLES MI SUEÑO! ... bueno la cosa esta asi... soñe hace una semana (y lo anote para que no se me olvidara) que House y Cuddy estaban en... ¿rehabilitación? Nose, algo asi. Y que house estaba inconciente en pleno lobby y Cuddy se quedaba a cuidarlo. Owwn no es hermoso soñar con el huddy? 3 Tambien me acuerdo que los dos parecian estar locos? haha y por alguna extraña razon tambien eran malos...(creo que los combine con Bellatrix y Voldemort...) Hablando de eso... ¿Cren que ya me volvi loca al empezar a imaginarme a estos ultimos 2 personajes juntos? o.O hahaha bueno que va... no los entretengo mas... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

-Entonces dices que… amo trabajar.- repetía con algo de incredulidad la decana de medicina, haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra: amo.

-No, sin las comillas.- repitió el mismo gestó corporal. –Tú de verdad amas todo lo que tenga que ver con la palabra: trabajo.- el oncólogo sonreía de medio lado al notar la mueca de disgusto de su amiga. Ambos médicos se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital.

-No debiste pagar mi comida.- le reprochó cambiando de tema.

-Vamos…las ensaladas no cuestan casi nada.- despreocupado. –Además somos amigos.-

-Te lo pagare- Dijo necia, con el mismo gesto de reproche en la cara. Wilson esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso, Lisa no había cambiado tanto después de todo.

-¡Señor espere!- escucharon los dos a lo lejos. Wilson no le dio mucha importancia y siguió devorando su sándwich pero Cuddy por el contrario, miraba atenta la escena que estaba por montarse en la registradora. -¿No piensa pagar por eso?- la señorita del mostrador se veía molesta. –Cárguelo a la cuenta de Wilson.- se escuchó que dijo una voz más grabe. Wilson dejo de comer al percatarse de que estaban hablando de él y que en efecto, House era el creador de todo el escándalo. Dio gracias al cielo que no había mucha gente en la cafetería.

-¿Recuerdas a House?- preguntó incómodo.

-No podría olvidarlo.- expresó de lo más nerviosa al ver que dicho médico se acercaba a tomar asiento con ambos. Y es que todavía no olvidaba la pésima impresión que le dio cuando fue a verle a su habitación, el día que la dieron de alta.

-Jimmy le debes dinero a la cajera.- dijo en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, dejando caer la bandeja de comida escandalosamente en la mesa tomando asiento en medio de ambos. –Hola Cuddles.- le sonrió para después empezar a comer sus papas fritas. Ella entreabrió la boca, confundida.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Eso, que le debes a la cajera.- dijo con la boca llena de comida. Acto reflejo Lisa corrigió la postura y miro hacia otro lado. Wilson le hizo señas a House de que cerrara la boca y se comportara. Los dos habían estado planeando ese encuentro "casual" en la cafetería que a su parecer, no estaba saliendo del todo bien.

-Y… ¿Cómo sigue tu paciente?- queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Por ahora no tengo ninguno.- Cogió el emparedado de Wilson, dándole una mordida para después regresarlo a su plato.

-Entonces no vendrían mal unas horas de consultas en la clínica, doctor House.- dijo tímida.

-¡Eh aquí la vieja Cuddy damas y caballeros!-

Cuddy miro a Wilson, confundida.

-Yo… Tengo que… ¡un paciente que atender! sí.- se puso de pie rápidamente y salió sin más.

-Yo…- empezó a hablar el doctor ya con más seriedad. –Escucha Cuddy…-

-Debería irme también.- dijo incomoda dejando a House con las palabras en la boca.- tengo un asunto que atender.-

-¿Más importante que hablar conmigo?- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Me temo que si.- Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar contoneando las caderas como siempre solía hacer. House observó por un momento la escena pero al instante se paró también y comenzó a seguirla.

-¿Recuerdas algo de mí?- le preguntó justo detrás de ella.

Cuddy se detuvo.

-Lo siento, no.- dijo apenada con la mirada perdida en el suelo. –Pero...- levantó la cara - el doctor Wilson ya me comentó de usted y de sus habilidades como médico.- Siguió caminando sin percatarse de que House aun la seguía.

-¿Y con que estas ocupada ahora?- Cuddy dio un pequeño brinco al escucharlo de nuevo detrás suyo.

-Bueno.- Aclaró su garganta. –Estamos planeando una fiesta de…-

-Beneficencia.- dijeron al unísono. House con cara de fastidio. Cuddy con cara extrañada.

-Así es.- dijo sorprendida. -¿Sabe algo del tema?- ya estaban cerca de la oficina de Cuddy. El médico iba a entrar pero Lisa en un ágil movimiento se giró y tomo las perillas de las puertas impidiendo que pase. –Sabe que, no importa.- sonrió falsamente. –Es en dentro de unas semanas, me informare bien del tema. Buenas tardes.- apretó los labios y cerró despacio ambas puertas con las cortinas ya puestas.

-¿Acaba de cerrarme la puerta en la cara?- enarcó una ceja de lo más confundido.

Días después…

-Solo digo que darías un paso muy importante invitándola a la fiesta de beneficencia.- se defendía el oncólogo sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Ni que fuera el baile de graduación.-

-Pero seria ya un avance invitarla. Además no te puedes dar el lujo de comportarte como tú tomando en cuenta lo que pasó en la cafetería hace unos días.- House lo miraba desde el sillón con la cara seria. -Míralo por el lado amable.- dijo regresando al tema de antes -Así estaría contigo probablemente la mayor parte de la noche y tal vez tome la indirecta de que te atrae.

-No me atrae. Solo quiero que… recuerde quien soy, es todo.-

-Como digas.- Wilson rodo los ojos. -¿Entonces como la invitaras?

-¿Iba en serio?- Crees que deba invitarla como… ¿en la universidad? ¿No crees que ya estemos muy grandecitos para eso?

-Bueno no me hagas caso entonces. –se cruzó de brazos resignado al ver como su amigo salía de la oficina. - ¡Pero tal vez alguien se te adelante y se le ocurra invitarla primero!- soltó antes de que House cerrara la puerta tras de si.

Horas más tarde…

-Estúpido Wilson…- susurró antes de entrar al despacho de su jefa sin avisar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo doctor?- preguntó Cuddy sorprendida por su repentina aparición. House pudo observar como se ponía los zapatos con rapidez por debajo del escritorio

-Yo… ¿estas ocupada?-

-Si un poco.- se puso de pie. House observaba cada movimiento. La médica tomo unos archivos de su escritorio que a su parecer se veían muy pesados. Los tomó con fuerza con el fin de llevaros a la estantería.

–Se ven pesados… ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó tratando de sonar amable. Pero por toda respuesta la decana negó con la cabeza, ya con las carpetas en las manos.

-Estoy planeando la fiesta de beneficencia y se esta poniendo muy pesado todo el asunt…- Tropezó de repente soltando las carpetas, regándolas por el suelo. House con agilidad la tomo con fuerza de la cintura con ambas manos, impidiendo su caída.

Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, sus cuerpos juntos, House sujetándola de la cintura, Cuddy aferrada a su cuello…

-¿Estas bien?- le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

-Yo…- Estaban a nada de darse un beso. Lisa parpadeo repetidas vece dándose cuenta de toda la situación. Se apartó bruscamente de su mejor médico.

-Si, yo… eemm…yo solo… aa…- suspiró frustrada al darse cuanta de que no articulaba palabra alguna. –Estos tacones nuevos que no aguanto.-aparto un mechón rebelde de su frente mirando al suelo.

-Tus carpetas…

-Las recogeré luego.- camino de vuelta hacia su escritorio de lo más normal, quitándole importancia a todo lo que había pasado. Tomo una hoja cualquiera y un lápiz, acto seguido agacho la cara, como avergonzada mientras pretendía escribir cualquier cosa. –Estoy algo ocupada, hoy tiene que estar todo listo así que si no le importa…-

House negó débilmente con la cabeza pensando que era la segunda vez que lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca.

Al anochecer…

Después de un largo día de trabajo, House ya estaba más que listo para irse a casa. Con la mochila en el hombro y una paleta en la boca…

-Hablaste con Cuddy?- Wilson se le apareció de la nada en pleno lobby.

-Algo así…-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó confundido. –Y… - comenzó a sonreír. -¿Qué te dijo? ¿Van a ir juntos a la fiesta?-

-Wilson… eres peor que un adolecente. –Le dio la espalda caminando hasta la salida. El oncólogo lo siguió.

-¿Y bien?-

-Nada. No alcance a preguntarle.-

-¿No alcanzaste?- frunció el seño. -¿Ya se iba oh...- House ladeo su cabeza algo cansado y estresado.

-Entre. Ella estaba ocupada. Casi se cae. La sujeté para que eso no pasara. La tuve muy cerca de mi cara... y...

-Y...- dijo el al ver que House no continuaba.

-Y se alejó de mí.- dijo con normalidad... pero en su interior estaba dolido. -Me tiene.- hizo una pausa. -Me tiene miedo, Wilson.-

-Es normal.- dijo tratando de darle ánimos. -Acaba de conocerte y es normal que se sienta... algo asustada.-

-Como sea...- Ya estaba en el estacionamiento y House estaba listo para arrancar su motocicleta.

-Trata de no pensar en eso y solo. -negó con la cabeza sin saber que mas decir.

Al llegar a su casa se puso cómodo con unos pantalones azules para dormir y una arrugada camisa blanca que encontró sobre la cama. No quería ver la televisión, no sentía ganas de escuchar música, tampoco se le antojaba ir a dormir… no quería hacer nada, nada que no fuera pensar en ella.

-Juraría que ella iba a besarme.- miro al suelo mientras en su mente revivía aquel momento. -Pero se apartó...- repetía por enésima vez, sentado en el sillón de la sala de su apartamento con un vaso de whisky en mano. -...pero se apartó...- susurró.

Comenzó a pensar en todo el cambio radical que dio su vida en menos de unos meses. Y pensar que cuando ya se había arriesgado a confesarle a Cuddy lo que sentía por ella, después de empezar una relación, un vínculo mayor… después de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto miedo… incluso después de superarlo… ya no importaba

Ahogo un grito de frustración. Tenia que empezar de cero… después de todo.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿House?-

-¡No hay nadie! ¡Vete Wilson!-

-Vamos abre la puerta. No te veías muy bien hace rato.-

-Estoy bien.- dijo no muy convincente.

-Voy a entrar.- Tomo las llaves que tenia de repuesto y abrió la puerta.

-Llamare a la policía por invasión a la privacidad eh.- Greg seguía sentado en el sillón.

-¿Estas bien?- Se sentó al otro extremo del sofá.

-No Wilson, no, no estoy bien.-dijo cabizbajo.

-¿Es por Cuddy?-

-Claro que no. Es que ya no pasan a Bob esponja los sábados.-

Wilson se enfado. – ¿Por qué nunca puedes afrontar lo que te pasa? Retienes adentro todo lo que sientes. – hizo una pausa para calmarse. -Si quieres hablar de lo que sientes solo… dilo.-

-Es Cuddy.- asintió despacio después de un rato. –Mira hace unos meses… bueno no le queríamos contar a nadie pero…- rascó su frente y humedeció sus labios.

-¿Tenían una relación a escondidas?- preguntó burlón.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Lo sabias?-

-Claro que lo sabia.- Se recargo muy a gusto. –Cuando te invitaba a mi casa oh a lo que fuera me decías que no podías y siempre inventabas escusas. La verdad no entendía nada. Hasta que un día vi como ella te sonreía mientras tú le tomabas las manos, en tu oficina. Era imposible no notar su relación, bueno para mí.-

-…

-Y además se te veía una cara de idiota…-

-¡Hey!- James comenzó a reír. House sonrió un poco pero después volvió a su cara seria.

-Sé que sientes…- retomando su seriedad. –Sé muy bien que te sientes frustrado y se muy bien por qué. Pero ya lo intentaste y te funciono muy bien ¿No?-

-Yo…

-Puedes conquistarla de nuevo.- lo animó.- Y si fallas probablemente pronto regresara su memoria…

-Que más quisiera.- dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo, mirando al techo. –Pero… ella cambio.

-Ella sigue siendo la misma. Solo que con menos confianza.- Dijo seguro.

-En otras palabras… ella cambio.-

El oncólogo rodo los ojos.

-Hoy por la mañana cuando tú te fuiste me dejo con las palabras en la boca y después de que me convenciste de invitarla… me dejo igual. Yo sé que Cuddy no haría eso…

-Te digo que te tiene miedo.-

-Que directo.-

-Es la verdad.- se encogió de hombros. –Además ya te dije que tienes que tratarla como cuando eran jóvenes.

-No me acuerdo muy bien de como la trataba.-

-Te tienes que acordar. No creo que la conquistes así siendo tú…-

-No sé que hacer.- dijo derrotado. –Ayúdame Wilson.- lo miro directo a los ojos con mucha pena y tristeza.

-Si, te ayudare.- le dio unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Al día siguiente el nefrólogo despertó con muy buen humor. Wilson lo había ayudado, diciéndole lo que debía y no debía hacer en frente de Cuddy; Se pasaron prácticamente toda la noche hablando de eso. Llego al hospital recibiendo un caso de lo más especial, de los que le gustaban. La tarde no pudo haber sido de lo más perfecta… solo quedaba el resto de la noche, el momento más importante de todo el día: hablar con Cuddy. Le llego un mensaje de texto de Wilson que decía que fuera a las 7 en punto a los baños del segundo piso… Él sonrió de medio lado.

* * *

…El salón de eventos de PPTH era de lo más amplio, Grandes candelabros con luces brillantes colgaban del techo; Las mesas alrededor de la pista estaban ya puestas con elegantes manteles que caían con gracia. Y en la pista de baile colgaba una esfera típica de discoteca.

-Esta perfecto.- le decía Cuddy a su asistente, suspirando con una carpeta en mano. –Oh espera ¿Que paso con las invitaciones?

-Las mandamos ayer.- sonrió

-¿Los globos?-

-En camino.-

-¿El barman?-

-Contratado…-

-Y los invitados estarán aquí…

-Los invitados estarán aquí a las 8 en punto Dra. Cuddy.-

-Excelente.- asentía mientras miraba todo el lugar de nuevo. –Llamare a los servicios del banquete para que me confirmen…- tomo su BlackBerry buscando el número ya registrado.

Al anochecer ya estaban más de la mitad de los invitados sentados en sus respectivas mesas platicando; unos muy puestos en el mini bar, otros jugando apuestas en el otro extremo, algunos hasta ya comenzaban a bailar en la pista. Una hora antes Lisa fue a su casa por su ropa, tomo una ducha rápida y salió con vestido en mano hacia la cita que tenia con el estilista.

James y House estaban en los baños de la planta alta preparándose para la fiesta de beneficencia.

…-Dime las reglas…-

-¡Hablamos de eso ayer!- enfadado

-¡Oh Cierto!-

-Okey dime tú las reglas…-

-Comportarme.- comenzó a contar con su dedo. -Alagarla.- Wilson asintió. –Comportarme.-

-Eso ya… pero no esta de más que te lo repitas.-

-Comportarme, alagarla… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? ¡Oh si! No ser yo.- asintió orgullosamente. Medio sarcástico.

-Bueno no suena tan bien cuando lo dices así pero…

-¿Donde esta mi traje?- Cambiando de tema.

-Colgado detrás de la puerta.- Apunto a uno de los cubículos del baño.

Wilson ya estaba arreglado con un traje color azul marino, camisa blanca, zapatos de punta negros y una corbata a rayas.

-¿Cuánto te costó?- Preguntó asombrado saliendo del cubículo con el atuendo el las manos. El traje se veía de lo más elegante y costoso.

-Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños.-

-Mi cumpleaños paso hace meses y no me regalaste nada.-

-Por eso considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños… atrasado.- sonrió de medio lado. –Anda vístete.- miro fijamente su reloj de mano. –La fiesta ya empezó.-

* * *

Recibió a todos en la puerta principal del salón dándoles una cordial bienvenida, haciendo como si se acordara de todos.

Una hora después de estar recibiendo a completos extraños... Cuddy por fin vio una cara más o menos conocida. La de Wilson.

-Pero si te ves muy elegante.- dijo ella como saludo, acercándosele.

-Tu también estas muy elegante.- dijo sonrojándose un poco. La decana modelaba su figura con un elegante vestido verde azulado pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba por debajo de los tobillos, con unos finos tirantes y un escote generoso en forma de V. -¿Cómo va el asunto?- dijo ahora susurrando y arreglándose la corbata mirando hacia todos lados.

-Va bien… ya hay gente jugando en el mini casino que instalamos.- sonrió un poco pero después se percato de algo. -¿Qué nadie más viene contigo?-

-Te refieres a… no, nadie más viene conmigo.- escondió una sonrisa traviesa al saber que Cuddy preguntaba por House.-

-Oh…- No sabia si reaccionar alegre oh triste. –Pero pasa por favor.- cambiando de tema. –Nuestro lugar es… es aquella.- señalo a una de las tantas mesas. El oncólogo camino hacia la mesa mientras que con la mirada buscaba a la enfermera del tercer piso.

Se giro de nuevo encontrándose a House.

El no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza… sus rojos labios, el brillo de sus ojos, los rizos de su cabello…estaba bellísima.

-Hola.- Dijo el como saludo. Por toda respuesta Cuddy asintió con la cabeza algo apenada.

-¿Como sigue tu tobillo?-

-¿C-como?-

-Si, ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer?- House camino hasta estar dentro del salón.

-Ah si claro, mi tobillo.- Por alguna extraña razón, Cuddy se veía algo sonrojada.- Ya esta mucho mejor gracias.- Se volteo.

Ese gestó desconcertó a House. Por el hecho de que Wilson le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que Cuddy había preguntado por el indirectamente. Y ahora resulta que ella lo evitaba… ¿Acaso Wilson le había mentido?

-Puedo sentarme donde sea, ¿verdad?- House sabia que no era así, que cada mesa estaba asignada. Solo quería que Cuddy se volteara a verle y hablarle.

-No, nuestra mesa es aquella.- se giro por un instante señalándole con discreción la mesa. –Allá esta Wilson.-

-¿Dra. Cuddy?- otro benefactor hacia su aparición. Ella se voltea y empieza platicar con el. –Lamento mucho lo de su accidente… ¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?- Escucho House a lo lejos, acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Oye Cuddy de verdad estaba preguntando por mi?- dijo dudoso en el instante en el que se sentó a lado de su amigo.

* * *

10:38…

-¿Buena música no?- Le pregunto House a Cuddy. Ambos sentados en la mesa que se les asigno.

-La música esta… bien.- se podía notar algo de inseguridad en su voz. La verdad es que no podía sentirse de otra manera. Y es que con todo lo que las enfermeras le contaban sobre el… las llegadas tarde al trabajo, los insultos que le oían decir, el maltrato hacia los pacientes de la clínica, el extraño medicamento que ingería de un botecito naranja y sin olvidar esas miradas amenazantes que se asomaban de ves en cuando en su rostro… simplemente no se sentía del todo segura con el.

-Te ves… bien.-

En cuanto el medico llego a la fiesta de beneficencia empezó a hacer todo lo posible por llamar la atención de la decana… desde lucir un elegante y costoso esmoquin con moño y zapatos boleados hasta decirle toda clase de cumplidos tontos.

Por todo respuesta Lisa medio sonrió para después desviar su mirada a la puerta principal. El tamborileo en la mesa, pensando cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Cuddy miro hacia otro lado, preguntándose a donde se había metido Wilson.

House suspiro.

- … ¿Sabes… que es lo mejor de mis ojos…?- le preguntó el doctor a la decana, susurrándole al oído en un tono provocador. Cuddy se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su rostro. Al instante corrigió la postura.

-¿Es acaso usted un narcisista?- fingiendo fastidio. House rodo los ojos.

-Tal vez… pero te iba a decir… - volviendo a su tono seductor.- Que lo mejor de mis ojos… es el… reflejo de los tuyos.- agarro una de las flores artificiales del centro de mesa y se la acerco al rostro fingiendo olerla para después poner su mejor cara de Don Juan. En respuesta ella entre abrió la boca y lo miro desorientada.

-¿Acaso esta ligando conmigo?- fingiendo incredulidad.

-¿Acaso me dices que no te gusto?-

Lisa miro a todos lados, indiferente y nerviosa.

-Vamos Cuddles…- calló al instante al ver como Cuddy lo fusilaba con la mirada. –Lisa yo…-

-Por favor, no me diga Lisa…-

-¿Qué?- Y esa fue la primera pista que le indicaba a House que Lisa Cuddy, su Lisa… había cambiado. ¿Cómo te llamo entonces?- confundido.

-Podría empezar por dejar de tutearme…- autoritaria.

-De que estas…-

-Es inapropiado. Uno de mis empleados llamándome por mi nombre oh peor aún, por ridículos apodos, sin mi consentimiento.-

-¿Estás hablando enserio?- No pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo

-Sé que usted y las reglas no se llevan del todo bien.- se acerca un poco a su oído.- Pero trate de hacer un esforzó.-

-Pero…

En ese momento llego Wilson a la mesa.

-¿De que me perdí?- Cuddy giro el rostro, viendo como bailaba la gente.

-No de mucho- dijo con la mirada perdida, como en trance.

En ese instante la doctora Cameron se había aparecido a saludar a todos en especial a Lisa pues todavía estaba algo preocupada por su salud.

House observaba la escena inconsciente.

-¿House que tienes?- preguntó Wilson por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?- sacudió su cabeza. -Estaba, ya sabes…siendo yo mismo con Cuddy…- le respondía con el mismo tono de voz.

-Y…-

En eso Cameron y Cuddy se disculpan para ir a retocarse el maquillaje.

-Diablos Wilson… ¿Quién diablos es ella y que hizo con Lisa Cuddy?

-¿De que hablas?

-Ella no quiere nada conmigo, no le gusto, ni le agrado, ni siquiera le gusta que le llame por su nombre… y ¿Qué con ese escote? … si a eso se le puede llamar escote. – hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Quién demonios es ella y que hizo con Cuddy?-

-Haber cálmate… -

-No quiere nada conmigo, intente ser "diferente" trate de que se sintiera cómoda conmigo y hasta me puse este estúpido traje ¿para que? Para que me diga que no quiere tener ningún tipo de relación conmigo.- exhaló por la boca, exhausto, aflojándose la corbata.

-¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer?-

-¿Qué se supone que haga?-

-No me contestes con una pregunta.-

-No me preguntes si no tengo una respuesta.-

-Pero vamos no me digas que te vas a rendir-

-No tengo ni idea de que hacer.-

-¿No tienes un plan escondido? ¿Alguna frase de ligue? ¿Ni con tu perfil de matador?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Puedo emborracharla si a eso te refieres.- encogiéndose de hombros

Wilson rodo los ojos. En eso la enfermera del segundo piso se acerca para saludarlo, coqueta, preguntándole si quería bailar.

-House se te tiene que ocurrir algo si no quieres que Cuddy te saque de su vida para siempre.- Y terminando la frase se alejó embobado por la sonrisa de la enfermera.

Despejo su mente aun mas de lo que era posible; tratando de recordar que hacían los dos cuando eran más jóvenes…intento acordarse en como enamoro a Cuddy…pensó en que era lo que lo hacia diferente…

Dejo de pensar en cuando la vio sola, acercándose ¿Por qué se veía tan perfecta? Se sentó tímida al otro extremo de la mesa; un magnifico jazz comenzó a resonar por todo el salón. Un recuerdo le llego a la mente: El y Cuddy bailando en el comedor de Michigan junto con muchos más alumnos; con los de la clase de música tocando Jazz de fondo. ¿Acaso iba a perder la oportunidad de revivirlo? ¿O se iba quedar sentando de brazos cruzados viendo como la mujer que más quería se le iba de las manos? …

De la nada Cuddy vio como él se paraba con ayuda de su bastón acercándose a ella decidido.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?-

-P-Perdón?-

-No sea tímida doctora.- Cuddy hizo un pequeño esfuerzo, negándose a su propuesta pero el medico la tomo de la mano, decidido. Pasaron por varias parejas antes de llegar al gran centro de la pista.

-Pero yo no…-

-Eres buena bailando, no te preocupes.- Hizo que pusiera sus manos en sus hombros para después poner las suyas en su cintura.

La medica se sentía algo incomoda. Ambos se dedicaron a sentir la música de fondo: Un jazz de lo más suave y romántico.

-¿Te gusta el jazz?- rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-¿Qué pretende?- preguntó incrédula.

-Entablar una conversación… ¿No es obvio? A propósito… ¿Con quien estabas hablando cuando yo me fui a sentar?-

-¿Con quién estaba…- se callo al instante. -¿Es enserio? Perdí mi memoria y usted me esta preguntando con quien estaba hablando? ¿Es un mal chiste? Le aseguro que no me causa gracia.- lo fusilaba con la mirada.

-Tranquilícese doctora Cuddy… -trato de calmar el asunto pues Cuddy si parecía enojada.- solo quería saber con quien estaba… ya sabe… solo estoy cuidando…que nadie se pase con usted.- le guiño un ojo. Cuddy parecía estar nerviosa ahora.

-Doctor House…- era obvio se sentía incomoda. - usted habla como si nosotros…- lo miro a los ojos.- tuviéramos algo…no se- al instante miro a otro lado tratando de ocultar sus nerviosismos.- y… y esta equivocado. –decía confundida mientras el medico la tomaba con menos fuerza de la cintura. –yo…la verdad no…- Se giro para salir prácticamente huyendo de allí, acto reflejo, House la sujeto del brazo impidiendo su partida, tomo con suavidad su barbilla haciendo contacto con sus ojos, y por "primera vez" sintió la presencia de esos penetrantes ojos azules haciendo corto circuito con los suyos, esos ojos que le pedían, que le suplicaban que se quedara.

Pero no, Cuddy puso los pies frimes sobre la tierra pensando que seguramente había uno que otro curioso mirándoles y sin mas, después de verlo con cierto aire de lastima… se deshizo de los fuertes brazos de su mejor medico y se alejó rápido sin mirar atrás dejando a House en medio de la pista rodeado de parejas que bailaban de lo mas alegres. Empezó a sentirse perdido. Quería a Cuddy… en verdad la quería, quería hacerle recordar cada segundo de sus vidas, quería que lo recordara. Abatido, camino con dificultad hasta el bar sentándose en uno de los tantos bancos altos de madera y pidió al barman una botella de vodka.

Después unas tres horas la mayoría de la gente ya se había ido oh regresado a sus labores en el hospital. Cabe mencionar que el salón era ahora un completo desorden. La decana ya estaba por irse pero se percato de la presencia del nefrólogo en el minibar.

-Dr. House ya no hay casi nadie…la fiesta de beneficencia termino.- le dijo ligeramente enfadada pensando que se habia quedado dormido.

-Shhh.- Puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios. -¿Por qué siempre eres tan mandona?- se volteo a verle. –Y tan sexy…- susurró lo último.

-¿Esta usted borracho?-

-Poquitito.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Esto es el colmo…- se acercó más a él reprochándole con la mirada. -¿Se esta tomando la botella usted solo?- No salía del asombro.

-Me siento muy borracho y me quiero ir a mi casa- se llevo la mano a la frente.

-Llame a un taxi.-

-No me se el teléfono de ninguno…- negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿Donde esta Wilson?- giró su vista al centro del salón, buscando al oncólogo.

-Seguramente teniendo sexo desenfrenado con la enfermera esa.- El doctor tomo la botella de la barra y se la llevo directo a los labios. Cuddy se la quitó enseguida.

-Entonces… yo te llevare.- dijo resignada. Claro que ningún empleado suyo se iba a quedar a dormir, borracho, en SU hospital.

-Todavía no se acaba la fiesta.- Intento quitarle la botella de las manos pero Cuddy la escondió tras de si.

-Para usted ya se acabó.-

-¡Pero mamá!- Ella frunció el ceño. Al instante siguió buscando a Wilson.

-¡Él ya se fue!-

-¿Y quien me va a decir en donde vive usted?-

-Pues…yo mismo.- comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo sin saber muy bien porque. Ella se le quedo viendo con suma curiosidad.

- ¿Dra. Cuddy?- El encargado del departamento de urgencias apareció detrás de ella.

-Dr. Black… pensé que ya se había ido…-

-Regrese por mi saco.- camino con rapidez hacia la mesa en la que había pasado la mayor parte de la noche. –Perdone mi descuido Doctora.- Le miraba sonriente, coqueto.

-¡Siga caminando Black… la Doctora sexy viene conmigo!- dijo de lo más celoso.

El Medico de urgencias por toda respuesta miro tímido a la decana y después salió con saco en mano.

-¿Vengo con usted?- enarcó una ceja.

House se encogió de hombros. – ¿Entonces me llevas a casa?- Cuddy rodo los ojos. Él se puso de pie, adelantándose hasta el estacionamiento mientras que ella se despedía y agradecía a todos los que se cruzaban en el camino.

* * *

-No tenia que ser así con ese doctor.- le reprochaba mientras conducía hacia el departamento de House.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale cariño.- El médico estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto jugando torpemente con su bastón.

-Si pero como no hay nada entre nosotros…- Se detuvo en un semáforo.-… Y además lo único que usted quiere es llevarme a la cama…-

-¡Por dios Lisa Cuddy!- gritó fingiendo indignación

-¿Acaso me equivoco?- miro al retrovisor encontrándose con sus enormes ojos azules

-Estas muy buena no lo niego…- ella lo miro sorprendida por su cinismo. -pero mis propósitos no involucran llevarte a la cama… aún.- susurró lo ultimo. El semáforo ya era verde.

-¡Dios! no se como le hice para estarlo aguantando tanto tiempo como dice el doctor Wilson.

-¿Jimmy?- entrecerró los ojos y pensó unos segundos.-Has estado hablando mucho con Jimmy últimamente…- enchuecó los labios. -Y él está preocupado por ti y tu salud.- decía arrastrando cada una de las palabras. – ¿Acaso son amantes oh qué? ¡No pienso compartirte con nadie!- sumamente molesto.

-Ni siquiera cuando esta borracho puede dejar de decir tanto disparate, cierto?- negó lentamente con su cabeza- Miro de nuevo por el retrovisor. ¿Acaso sus ojos se habían tornado más azules? Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

Después de eso ya no hablaron más hasta que Cuddy tuvo que pedirle la ubicación de su departamento, implorándole al cielo que estuviera diciendo la dirección correcta. Al cabo de veinte minutos ya estaban fuera del edificio.

-Gracias por traerme Lis.-

-¿Cree poder caminar hasta su apartamento?- preguntó insegura echándole un vistazo al enorme edificio.

-Claro.- eufórico –Yo puedo.- salió del carro tambaleándose –Espera… ¿Por qué el piso se mueve tanto?- se sujeto del carro con una mano y sostuvo su bastón firmemente con la otra.

Cuddy salió al instante para ayudarlo. Tomo su mano pasándola por su cuello. House por toda respuesta la sujeto con fuerza del hombro. Hubiera jurado que dejaba caer su peso a propósito.

-Apoya en el bastón, quieres.- se dio la libertad de tutearlo en el momento.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento Cuddy le pidió las llaves para entrar.

-No se donde están las llaves…- arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó desesperada.

-Bueeno no lo seeee.- Al ver que el no hacia mas que moverse con gracia ella opto revisar por su propia cuenta.

-Dr. House si usted no va a buscarlas, yo lo hare.- dijo no muy segura de sus palabras. Al ver que el seguía en borracholandia, inhaló a todo pulmón comenzando a palpar los bolsillos del pantalón encontrándose absolutamente nada.

-¡Oye! ¡Que te sucede!- gritó el medico, probablemente despertando a varios vecinos-… al menos invítame a cenar primero, no?-

-¡Cállese!- gritó nerviosa; palpando ahora su pecho.

-Creo que tenemos un ganador.- susurró al ver como Cuddy sacaba las llaves del bolsillo interior de su esmoquin.

Abrió con torpeza y ambos entraron. House se quito el saco, tirándolo sobre el sillón.

-¿Te ofrezco algo?-

-¿Crees poder caminar hasta la cocina?- incrédula.

-Tienes razón…- se sentó en el sillón. –Sírvete tu sola.- Ella rodo los ojos.

-Bueno ya se divirtió… ya se emborracho…ahora tiene que descansar para que mañana llegue al trabajo fresco como una lechuga.- House hizo cara de asco. Lisa sonrió, acercándose lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado. –Por favor mañana tómese algo, no lo quiero crudo en mi hospital. El asintió despacio, mirándola directo a los ojos. Esos ojos verdosos que hacían juego con su vestido… deseaban tanto besarla, acariciarla…

No se contuvo mucho tiempo y la tomo con sutileza de la cintura.

-¿Dr. House que está haciendo?- Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver como sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a los suyos.

-Yo sé que todavía te gusto Lisa…perdóname por todo lo que te dije antes de que te enfadaras conmigo.-

-¿Cómo dice?- incrédula. Poniéndose de pie.

-Pídeme que te haga el amor como un salvaje.- posó sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Pero que… ¿De que me esta hablando?- pronunció agitada poniendo sus manos en las suyas, tratando de apartarlo.

-Vamos Lis, tienes que recordar quien soy.- Al fin pudo apartarse pero ahora House se puso de pie y la abrazo infinitamente. –No me puse este estúpido traje por nada…- la medica luchaba contra esos fuertes brazos. -…Ni te estuve echando de halagos para que no recuerdes quien soy.- soltaba gemidos por cada esfuerzo que hacia de zafarse. –Quiero oírte decir que me recuerdas Cuddy… tienes que recordarme…

-Dr. House usted está muy borracho.- decía con la voz entrecortada.

–Tienes que recordar que me amabas Lis…- Repentinamente dejo de luchar al escuchar eso ultimo…-Tienes que recordar que yo también te amaba… te amo.- susurró lo ultimo cerca de sus labios, algo adormilado. La soltó poco a poco y cerró lentamente los ojos. Cuddy lo llevo de nuevo al sillón y el por su cuenta se recostó, rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cerró la puerta tras de si para después caminar hasta su auto.

_-tienes que recordar que me amabas Lis…- _Era la decima octava ves que se repetía esa oración en la cabeza. ¿Tendríamos algo que ver el Dr. House y yo? ¿Lo habrá dicho solo porque estaba borracho? ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Por eso es que siento cosas extrañas cuando estoy cerca de el? Esas eran unas de las miles preguntas que se hizo de camino a casa.

Al menos esa noche, Lisa tenia clara al menos una cosa… El nefrólogo tenía sentimientos por ella. Pero lo que no le quedaba claro era… lo que ELLA sentia...

* * *

Gracias por leer hasta aqui :) Les gusto? Estuvo muy largo? Lo continuo? Comentarios... criticas constructivas... tomatazos? dejen sus **reviewssssssssssssssssss.** ¿Que les gustaria que pasara ahora? (ya tengo el siguiente cap mas o menos escrito pero no esataria de mas que me dieran unas poquitas ideas. **SALUDOOOS! :D 3**


	4. Maybe a date?

**HOLAAAA!** a todas... y todos jeje em.. saben que? me acabo de dar cuenta que mi fic esta... medio... meloso? bueno no se... es lo que eh estado pensando ultimammente pero ya no lo puedo cambiar asi que... ah otra cosa... **YA TENGO EL FINAL!** sii! asi que eso me motivara para seguir escribiendo (: **MUCHAS GRACIAS** si TU siges mi historia (melosisima) y por aportar con un sexyy**review...**

que mas que mas? a sisisi em.. tienen que entender el... caracter? de Cuddy en esta historia.. pues la hago parecer medio bipolar... pero el punto aqui es que ella en su interir em.. qiere a house.. y asy :D

espero que les guste el cap!

* * *

House entro al día siguiente en el PPTH con unos jeans azules, camisa blanca con un estampado de una motocicleta, saco negro y unos lentes del mismo color. Soportando una resaca de los mil demonios.

-Dr. House…- dijo Cuddy como saludo en cuanto lo vio entrar. -Me sorprende que se haya levantando temprano tomando en cuenta todo ese producto etílico que se bebió anoche-

-Me sorprende que después de todos estos años sigas igual o incluso más buena que antes.- susurró firmando su hora de llegada.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto fingiendo no haberlo escuchado.

-Gregory House reportándose al servicio capit…Dra. Cuddy.- dijo sin ganas y sarcasmo. Ella rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué con los lentes?-

-Son lentes de rayos x.- levantando las cejas. Cuddy al instante se tapo los pechos con la carpeta que sostenía en las manos, dudosa. –¿Que tenemos hoy?- froto sus manos dispuesto a caminar hacia el ascensor pero ella lo detuvo.-

-Hoy dará consultas a los pacientes.- Le quito los lentes con agilidad para después entregarle la carpeta.

-Pero mis lentes…- entrecerró los ojos, cegado.

-Al final de la clase venga a buscarlos.- dijo autoritaria y divertida con una ligera sonrisa, alejándose a su despacho contoneando su hermosa figura, sonando como una profesora, haciéndolo quedar como el niño revoltoso de la clase. House sintió un escalofrió de excitación cuando la escucho… pero al instante desapareció cuando miro la carpeta de su primer paciente en la clínica.

Después de soportar a niños corriendo por el pasillo, escuchar estornudos a cada rato y el molestoso ruido de gente sonándose la nariz… House salió de la clínica con una cara de pocos amigos. Todavía tenía un poco de ese zumbido molestoso en la cabeza. _¿Por qué demonios tome tanto?_ Se preguntaba. En ese momento su estomago gruño con fuerza así que decidió ir a la cafetería. Pidió una hamburguesa y una malteada para después sentarse en la mesa más alejada y arrinconada que encontró. Ya estaba por terminar, cuando vio a su mejor amigo acercarse a él con un plato lleno de ensalada. El nefrólogo maldijo su suerte.

-¿Cómo la llevan tú y Cuddy?- dijo como saludo sonando amable, sentándose en frente de él.

House lo ignoro y solo le dio un sorbo a su malteada de fresa.

-¿Tan mal te va?- burlón. House lo miro a los ojos. –Bueno perdón, ¡Te quiero ayudar!-

-Que buena ayuda me das…-

-No, en serio…

-Gracias- hizo una pausa.- pero no. – Bajo su mirada con suma tristeza. ¿Tristeza? Wilson casi nunca lo veía así de mal. Tamborileó en la mesa y chasqueó la lengua para después decir:

-Te traje algo…- sonrió de medio lado tratando de animarlo. Del bolsillo saco 2 boletos de color azul claro y letras doradas.

-Creo que no entendiste.- se remojo los labios. -quiero salir con Cuddy… no contigo- Wilson comenzó a reír

-No seas idiota, los boletos son para ustedes dos.- se los entrego y House automáticamente los lee con el ceño fruncido.

-Debe ser una broma…- mientras veía los boletos con detalle.

-¿Qué? Sé que a ambos les gustan esas cosas… son como unos… niños, no veo por qué no. Abren de 3:30 a 9:30…-

-No lo se… - Se puso de pie.

-¿Sabes que? solo piénsalo, sé que al final terminaras invitándola de todos modos por que eso es lo que quieres.- le señalo con el dedo. –…Solo piénsalo… - House bufó, medio molesto sobre todo por que Wilson siempre tenia razón…

-¿Diga?

-Lamento molestarla Doctora Cuddy- decía con timidez el joven al otro lado de la línea. -Pero tiene una llamada en espera.-

-Enseguida la tomo, gracias.- Colgó. Al instante presionó uno de los botones del teléfono.-

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué llevas puesto?-

Cuddy rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué se le ofrece ahora Dr. House? Es la segunda vez que me llama a la oficina. Y le advierto que a la próxima no contestare.

-No puedes hacer eso ¿Qué tal si es una llamada importante?-

-¿Como la que podría tener ahora mientras hablo con usted? Le ruego que se deje de payasadas y se ponga a trabajar.-

-Solo quería saber que vas a hacer hoy por la noche.- dijo tratando de sonar calmado.

-¿Hacer algo hoy por la noche? ¿Por qué pregunta?

-Ya sabes.- al principio sonaba casual y seguro. -Por qué…- pero empezó a inquietarse. –Bueno…- había olvidado lo que tenía planeado decirle.

-Voy a colgar.- dijo no muy decidida.

-Podríamos salir tú y yo- soltó de golpe. Cuddy frunció el entrecejo…

-¿Cómo?- pregunto confundida. -¿Bueno? ¿House?- El medico ya había colgado. …

En menos de 10 minutos House entro sin avisar a la oficina de su jefa, Cuddy estaba acomodando su estantería, ayudándose de un banquito. House pensó que se veía muy guapa. Avanzó hasta quedar a su lado. Tosió fuerte para que ella le prestara atención. Y así fue. Dejo los libros reposando en la estantería para después voltear a verlo; Con el banquito estaban del mismo nivel.

-¿Acaso usted nunca se va a trabajar?-

-¿Acaso tu nunca dejaras de tutearme?- Cuddy bajo del banquito, enfadada.

-¿Y qué fue todo eso?-

-¿Qué fue… que?

-Eso de…la…- empezó a hablar entrecortadamente, el doctor estaba muy cerca suyo.- la… llamada.-

-No sé de que me hablas.- susurraba muy cerca de ella, con voz seductora. -De seguro mi gemelo malvado estuvo haciendo llamadas de nuevo…- Miro sus hermosos ojos por un instante y al mismo tiempo bajo la mirada y se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás pues sentía que la incomodaba a veces. (En esta ocasión no fue así)

-¿Te siguen gustando los parques de diversiones?- le preguntó, carraspeando. La doctora parpadeo varias veces y ladeo la cabeza. House sabía que eso era señal de que estaba confundida.

-¿Doctora Cuddy?- Entro su asistente. – Están aquí…- dijo tímido.

-Dr. House si me disculpa…- se acomodó mejor la falda. -tengo una cita con unos alumnos…- abrió ampliamente la puerta para que saliera de una vez por todas.

-No me voy sin antes escuchar una respuesta.- dijo después de unos segundos por que se quedo pensando de nuevo en la faceta de Cuddy como profesora…

Ella vio como los alumnos se acercaban.

-Lo discutiremos en otro momento…- se apresuró a decir.

-Quiero una respuesta segura.- En ese instante ya estaban todos en la entrada. Cuddy puso su mejor cara, y comenzó a dar indicaciones, ignorando a House.

Después de un par de horas…

-¿Aneurisma cerebral?- preguntó uno de los jóvenes.

-No encaja…- respondió muy seguro otro.

-Hablando de aneurisma cerebral- dijo House llamando la atención de todos. –Tengo 2 boletos para la feria…creo que esta a media hora de aquí oh algo así.- decía recostado en el sillón, con la mirada fija en Cuddy.

Ahora todos miraban atentos a Cuddy.

-… ¿Me esta pidiendo que valla con usted?- preguntó confundida y obviamente sonrojada.

-Dios no… -ahora miraba al techo. -solo quería saber si podías ayudarme a revenderlos.- dijo con un sarcasmo muy marcado.

Ella le miro con reproche. Segundos después miro pensativa al suelo y se remojó los labios.

-Dejamos esto para después ¿de acuerdo?- dirigiéndose a todos con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir.

Todos salieron desconcertados.

-¿No habíamos acordado que separaríamos las cosas personales de las profesionales?- mintió, bajándose de su escritorio.

-¿Hablamos de eso? No me acuerdo.- se paro del sillón, observando como la decana bajaba las cortinas y cerraba con llave.

-Seguro que no… estaba demasiado ebrio para recordarlo.- seguía en el acto de bajar las cortinas.

-¿Por qué cierras con llave y todo?-

-Demasiados curiosos.- regreso a su escritorio.

-¿Qué tanto te dije cuando… no estaba en mis 5 sentidos?-

-Nada importante.- La decana se puso nerviosa al instante. –¿Entonces que me decía?

-Oh si… la feria… ¿quieres ir?-

-¿Cómo en plan cita?- dijo dudosa con el miedo de que dijera que no.

-¡Por supuesto que no!... pero si.- Sonrió de medio lado. Cuddy en su interior también estaba sonriendo.

-¿Si digo que si me dejara en paz?-

-Por supuesto que no.- le dijo de lo más decidido.

-Entonces no.- le sonrió de mala gana. Tomo unos archivos de su escritorio, fingiendo leerlos.

-Bueno…- lisa dejo los papeles en el escritorio. –Hare un gran esfuerzo.- sonrió de medio lado.

Ella se lo pensó unos segundos…

-Así que.- hizo una pausa. Camino hasta quedar muy cerca de el. House trago saliva. –La feria… ¿No?- mordió su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que penetraba con la mirada a su mejor doctor.

* * *

**GRACIAS**por llegar hasta aquii... no olvidees aportar **un review **y asi me platicas si crees que Cuddy acepatra...si crees que no...que te gusto mas... que no te gusto... qe te hubiera gustado qe pasara.. criticas...comentarios... LO QUE TU QUIERAS! va? UN BESOTEEE! :D


	5. Too Close

**HOLAAAA! **Espero que alguien siga visitando este canal o.O LAMENTO MUCHO! mucho mucho no haber podido subir antes.. pero ya saben la escuela.. tareas... LOSIENTO! igual voy a seguir posteando mas capitulos (si esqe alguien me deja una señal de vida oh algo) em.. solo tengan un poco de paciencia por favoor! los fines de semana trato de avanzar con el fic lo mas que puedo :D ... y pues nada que viva el huddy! :´)

* * *

Al llegar al centro temático a las afueras de la ciudad, House se estaciono cerca del muelle. Salió del auto y como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Esta ultima lucia unos jeans color café gastado con un delgado cinturón, una blusa delgada color blanco y un suéter muy suave y ligero con las mangas hasta los dedos, del mismo color que los pantalones y unos tacones que combinaban.

El doctor usaba una playera azul y encima un saco negro muy típico de su persona, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis Nike.

Ya era de noche… el cielo estaba nublado amenazando con probabilidad de lluvia, aunque el calor estaba muy presente todavía. Se acercaron muy tranquilos hacia la entrada del parque. House le entrego los boletos al señor que estaba alado de la puerta en una especie de cabina, selló los boletos y se los devolvió dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa, invitándolos a pasar.

En seguida escucharon la melodiosa y dinámica canción que resonaba por todas partes. El lugar era muy grande, con listones de colores por todos lados, repleto de gente, puestos por aquí y por allá, niños alegres corriendo, parejas cerca del muelle y familias sonrientes, disfrutando del momento.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó House al ver la hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Cuddy. Ella no supo que decir, estaba fascinada con todo lo que alcanzaba a ver. –Sabía que te gustaría.- medio sonrió. –Ven, vamos a subirnos a algún juego…- sin pensarlo le tomo la mano para que no se perdiera pues la feria estaba repleta.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, mirando a todos lados como preguntándose a que juego subir primero, pasando de largo los jugos de niños hasta que Cuddy se detuvo frente a un juego.

-¿Las tazas giratorias? ¿En serio?-

-¿Qué?- se deshizo del agarre de sus manos para posarlas en sus caderas. -Son bonitas y pueden ir despacio si quieres, sabe… también pueden ir rápido… o normal- dijo sin apartar la vista de las tazas. House no decía nada. – ¿Subimos?- pregunto ahora viendo a House.

-Claro.- No se pudo negar al ver su cara sonriente. -Pero con una condición.- dijo detrás suyo. Cuddy se volvió hacia el. -Tienes que dejar de tutearme.- La decana entrecerró los ojos. -Aunque sea... por hoy.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Solo por hoy...- susurró. House sonrió ampliamente cuando ella le dio la espalda.

Para su suerte (oh su mala suerte) no había fila alguna. Ahora fue Cuddy quien lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndose a la taza color rosa...

* * *

-¿No fue divertido?- dijo sonriente, House asintió no muy convencido. Siguieron caminando alejados a una distancia prudente para después detenerse de nuevo en los carritos chocones.

-No me gustan estos juegos.- dijo la decana en cuanto vio la pista y uno de los coches.

-¡Vamos! Yo me subí a las tazas… y nadie se a muerto por subirse a este juego...creo- Lisa miraba al suelo con los labios checos.

-No lo se…- En eso vieron como la gente salía del juego y algunas personas comenzaban a formarse para entrar. El nefrólogo la miro con ojos de cachorro, haciendo pucheros. –Este bien…- susurró. House casi salta de alegría. –Pero pobre de ti si le das un golpe a mi carrito.- dijo detrás de él.

-¡Pero si de eso se trata!- alcanzo a escuchar Cuddy, poniendo los ojos como plato...

* * *

-No sabía que fueras tan ruda.- dijo el médico saliendo del juego, sobándose la nuca.

-Ni yo…- contesto franca, agitada y con el cabello ligeramente alborotado.

-¿Nos subimos a otra cosa?

-Creo que tuve suficiente por ahora.-

-Y creo que yo necesito un trago…

-No creo que vendan aquí alcohol.- dijo levemente enfadada.

-Es que no me dejaste terminar, mujer… Quise decir un trago de agua oh lo que sea.- ya habían comenzado a moverse en dirección contraria a la entrada. Era un área, precisamente la esquina del muelle, con muchos puestos pequeños de juegos, de comidas, puestos para pintarse la cara con acuarelas… se acercaron a un puesto color marrón de madera que ofrecía refrescos y aguas minerales. House pidió 2 aguas embotelladas.

-¿Cuál de todos te gusta?-Le preguntó

Cuddy desvió la vista automáticamente. -¿Q-que?- House se había dado cuenta de que mientras el compraba las bebidas, Cuddy miraba fijamente con ojos soñadores al enorme peluche que colgaba del techo del puesto de alado.

-Estabas viendo al peluche de allá…- apunto al oso de felpa. Cuddy negó levemente con la cabeza, mirando al suelo, quitandole importancia. –Podría intentar ganarlo.- Y volvió a levantar la vista. - Ven, vamos…-

Dieron unos cuantos pasos y ya estaban en frente del puesto de madera, pintado de rosa. Un señor alegre acomodaba un par de botellas de vidrio y tomaba un par de pelotas de colores para también ponerlas en su lugar.

-Que tengo que hacer para llevarme a Winnie Pooh?- Dijo señalando al oso.

-Tiene que derribar la torre de botellas, caballero.- El señor tenia puesto un traje espantoso color crema con rayas rojas en vertical. Y un sombrero chistoso. –Un dollar por 3 intentos.- House tomo su billetera y puso el dollar en la barra. Al instante el dueño lo tomo para después entregarle 3 pelotas a House.

De la nada comenzaron a amontonarse alrededor parejas, niños pequeños, jóvenes y familias.

House tomo una de las pelotas y la lanzo hacia la torre de botellas. Estas no se movieron ni un poco. Se escucho un leve suspiro por parte de la multitud. Entonces tomo otra dispuesto a lanzarla con fuerza pero la horrible sonrisa del dueño lo distrajo y fallo el tiro.

-Ultimo intento señor...- Dijo el dueño.

House enchueco los labios mientras tomaba la pelota que quedaba. Dirigió ahora su mirada hacia Cuddy, esta le sonreía. Sabia que si ganaba el peluche oh no,a ella no le importaría... apreciaría mas el esfuerzo. Pero que rayos... aun así quería ganar el oso para ella.

Así que estrujo la pelota, apunto hacia la pequeña torre de botellas de vidrio enfocando la mirada, dio un paso hacia atrás y ahora hacia adelante dándose impulso, tirando la pelota con todas sus fuerzas. La torre se balanceo hasta que por fin se cayeron las botellas de la mesa todas y cada una de ellas.

La multitud aplaudió, sonriendo mientras que el dueño del puesto le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, entregándole el enorme peluche de felpa color café, que usaba una camisa azul que decía " Amo la feria" con un corazón.

House enseguida se lo dio a Cuddy, medio sonriendo. Ella tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos en medio de el circulo de gente.

Después de unos segundos los aplausos se acabaron, pero al instante se escucho que todos los presentes pedía que ambos se besaran. Lisa pudo escuchar muy bien como una joven se enfadaba con su pareja por no ser así de romántico como ellos.

"Beso...beso...beso..." gritaban todos. La decana pudo sentir como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. House por su parte solo miraba al piso pensando en lo estúpido que se veía y la vergüenza que le esta haciendo pasar a Cuddy. Sus pensamientos cesaron al sentir los tibios labios de su jefa en su mejilla. A continuación todas las personas aplaudieron y poco a poco comenzaron a caminar hacia otra parte.

-Quieres un algodón de azúcar - le pregunto Cuddy sacándolo de su mundo. -Yo invito vamos...- sin esperar una respuesta, lo tomo con ternura de la mano, sujetando con firmeza el oso de peluche con la otra.

Y así siguieron paseándose por el parque de atracciones un rato más, ahora entreteniéndose con el desfile de media noche donde pasaban toda clase de de locuras, desde un payaso sacando pañuelos de colores de su boca hasta una pirámide humana andante.

Al finalizar el desfile los doctor comenzaron a caminar de nuevo...

-No entiendo como ese payaso sacaba tantos pañuelos de su garganta.-

-Es por que lo veíamos todos de costado, obvio que no sacaba nada de su boca...-

Las luces nocturnas se encendieron de repente.

-Se que no debería decirte esto pero...- apretó los labios. -Mis zapatos están matándome.-Al instante sonrió apenada.

-Esta bien, vamos a sentarnos.-

-¿Sentarnos? No hay muchas bancas.- miro a su alrededor.

-Pues en ese caso subámonos-

-¿Subámonos?- frunció el entrecejo.

House apunto a la enorme rueda de la fortuna que tenían justo en frente. Lisa no pudo evitar suspirar del nervio.

-¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas?- pregunto extrañado pues bien sabia que no era así.

Cuddy pasó saliva antes de responder -N-No lo se...- negó con la cabeza.

Después de escucharla, El se maldijo por hacerle tan estúpida pregunta._ Claro que no se acuerda House, la mujer perdió la memoria... bien jugado idiota.- _Pensaba en sus adentros.

-Bueno que tal si lo averiguamos?- medio sonrió esperando una respuesta por parte de Cuddy.

-Averigüemos entonces.- asintiendo despacio.

La fila era un tanto corta. La doctora no pudo evitar darse cuenta que la mayoría de las personas que estaban formadas eran parejas. Sin saber por que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Nadie dijo nada hasta que ya estaban en los asientos

-House, no estoy muy segura de...

-Te gustara, créeme...- dijo medio sonriendo para darle ánimos.

Ya una vez cerrada la pequeña puerta del costado, la rueda comenzó a girar lentamente para después detenerse de nuevo.

-¡Ay por dios! ¡Ya se atasco esta maquina! ¡Vamos a quedarnos aquí atrapados!-

-Tranquila, tranquila Cuddles... solo están subiendo a más gente, eso es todo.- tratando de calmarla.

Ella paso saliva, aliviada.

-Lo siento, es que estoy un poco asustada.- sonrió levemente al pensar el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-No hay por que asustarse.- dijo tratando de darle confianza. Ella no hacia otra cosa mas que mirar hacia abajo. Ya estaban casi a la mitad de la rueda.

Cuddy volteo hacia el frente con algo de incomodidad en su mirada. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Oye que yo sepa no le tienes miedo a las alturas.-

-No es eso...- se aparto un cabello de la frente. House podría jurar que estaba a punto de temblar del frió. Conocía muy bien a Cuddy. En un ágil movimiento se quito su saco para ponerlo sobre los hombros de su jefa. Esta le sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias.- le susurro.

Ambos voltearon hacia el frente percatándose de la hermosa vista que tenían a su disposición, combinada con la brisa hacia una mezcla perfecta. Inconscientemente la decana dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de House. El se estremeció, pues una lluvia de recuerdos inundaron su cabeza... demasiadas situaciones similares a esa.

Se acercaban a la cima.

-Sabes, iba a decirte que no...

-¿Que no?- dijo desconcentrado. Cuddy corrigió su postura para mirarlo a los ojos. -¿A decirme que no?- la miro también a los ojos.

-Si ya sabes, iba a negarte la invitación. Por un momento tuve esa mentalidad pero...-

-Pero... - Ahora ya no miraba a sus ojos, sino a sus labios. Tenia que admitir que con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello algo despeinado parecía toda una diosa. Inconscientemente comenzó a preguntarse hace cuanto que no probaba sus labios.

Lisa se dio cuenta al instante de que House ya no la miraba a los ojos. La verdad no sabia por que por tenia un impulso de probar los labios de su mejor medico también. Era algo extraño, antes no quería ni toparse con el ni por error y ahora...ahora, era algo completamente diferente.

Se fueron acercando despacio hasta que ambos sintieron el aliento del otro chocar contra sus caras. Fue en ese momento en el que House reacciono y miro de nuevo sus ojos buscando el consentimiento de Cuddy. Ella por toda respuesta cerro los ojos. Se acerco un poco mas hasta estar a punto de rozar sus labios con plenitud. La medica se estremeció por el simple contacto.

Un segundo después un suspiro mas fuerte salio de su boca debido el brusco movimiento que el juego había causado. Ahora ambos estaban separados y adoloridos puesto que golpearon sus cabezas con el respaldo. ¿Es que acaso era el tipo con mas mala suerte? ¿Acoso era una especie de karma? _¡Ni siquiera llegue a darle el beso!- _pensó. Ambos voltearon a verse. Cuddy comenzó a reír por lo ocurrido. En cuanto bajaron del juego tomaron al oso y caminaron hacia la salida. Ya casi era hora de cerrar el parque.

* * *

Ya en el estacionamiento...

-Me llevas a casa?-

-Seguro... no dejaría que te fueras en taxi y mucho menos en camión.- dijo honesto. -Ademas no dejaría a mi cita abandonada así como así.- Cuddy sonrió.

Pero en cuanto subieron al auto la cara de Cuddy se torno más seria.

* * *

-Me la pase muy bien…- Ya estaban en frente de la casa de Cuddy. Esta bajó del auto antes de que House pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Espera!- le dijo algo sorprendido, sujetando el volante con ambas manos. Cuddy volteo a verlo, sonriendo. –Tal vez podamos hacer esto… mas seguido.- trato de sonar de lo más casual que pudo.

-Claro.-dijo apresurada.

-¿Qué tal la próxima semana?- La doctora miro al pavimento, sintiéndose apenada, en medio de la calle. -¿Tal vez el próximo mes?- Lisa no respondió. -Oh vamos es por que soy cojo? -Dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico. Al instante ella negó con la cabeza, acercándose incapaz de despegar la vista del suelo.

-Yo…- callo un instante para después negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No podemos salir mas…- por fin volvió a verlo a los ojos. Tenia los ojos vidriosos y los labios apretados.

-¿Qué?- Tomo con mucha más firmeza el volante. –…Vamos, tan mal te la pasaste?

-No,no no es eso…- se apresuró a decir. –Yo solo…- se encogió de hombros. –No es de buen ver que estemos saliendo juntos… hoy fue divertido pero… solo por hoy. - se acerco más hasta tocar el carro. -¿Entiende?

-Espera… ¿De nuevo estas tuteándome?-

El doctor soltó el volante desesperado, pasando sus manos por todo su rostro. Parecía estar enojado. Cuddy lo pensó un instante y entro al auto de nuevo. Dejando el oso en el suelo del carro.

-Ya, admite que te la pasaste horrible conmigo.

-¡No!- Dijo honesta. -La verdad es que... el problema es que... me la pase demasiado bien.-

-Espera... ¿Que? ¿Ahora sentirte bien es malo? Explícame esto Cuddy por que de verdad que no te entiendo.-

-Me la pase muy bien House... creo que mas de lo que debí.-

-A que te refier...

-¡Nos dimos un beso! No lo veo muy correcto...

-¿Que?- se recargo para después enderezarse. -Ni siquiera duramos un segundo Cuddy... no hiciste nada malo...

-No es propio de una decana de medicina.-dijo firme. House suspiro muy fuerte. No conseguía entenderla en absoluto.

-¿PERO DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO?- parecía que era una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar. La medica estuvo a punto de estremecerse. House se calmo en seguida cuando vio su cara de angustia.

-L-Lo siento...- Dijo apenado.

-No importa.- suspiro.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un largo rato mirando hacia el frente. El cielo comenzaba a perder su brillo mientras que las nubes comenzaban a juntarse, con amenaza de un fuerte diluvio.

Después de pensárselo por mucho tiempo la decana decidió hablar.

-Lamento no acordarme de ti…- dijo sincera.

El tardo un poco en contestar.

-Créeme que yo lo lamento mas.- Su mentalidad había cambiado a la resignación. Volteo su mirada hacia Cuddy. -¿Qué no solo puedes...dejar de lado la ética? – Tomo su brazo, deslizando sus dedos hasta rozarlos con los de ella. Cuddy se sorprendió al principio, optando por mirar a la ventana, pensando. El medico le soltó la mano. Ella volvió a mirarlo para después volver a suspirar.

-No... puedo... dejar de lado la... ética.- le costaba mucho sacar las palabras adecuadas. -Pero, tampoco voy a... dejar de lado todo lo que paso hoy.- Greg la miro, serio.

Después de eso ya no dijeron nada.

House no hacia nada mas que pensar, pensar en una solución, pensar en hallar una salida a tan horrenda situación, pensar en como despertar de esa maldita pesadilla. Estaba ella a su lado, si. Se encontraban juntos, si. Pero no de la forma en que el quería.

_¿Es que nunca se va a acordar de mi? ¿Es que acaso nunca regresara su bendita memoria?_

Un espantoso trueno les hizo volver al mundo real.

-Y. y solo esperas que...

-Que me entiendas.- le interrumpió. -Solo quiero que me entiendas.- Volvió a mirarlo. Pero el estaba muy quieto. -Puede que no me entiendas ahora. Creo que ni yo misma entiendo a lo que quiero llegar.- se aclaro la garganta.- Pero no quiero que te sientas mal oh algo por el estilo. Eres un hombre apuesto y podrías conseguir a muchas chicas. Aunque por otro lado esta esa conducta tuya tan... - estaba desviandose de el tema cuando House la interrumpió.

-¿Que sentiste?-

-¿Como dices?-

-El beso. Cuando te bese. ¿Que sentiste?- Cuddy parpadeo varias veces, confundida. -Dime Cuddy que sentiste.- se deslizó hasta quedar muy cerca de su cara.

-Y-Yo... no lo se, solo fue un roce...

-Podría besarte ahora...- La desesperación hablaba por el.

-¿Que?

-Necesito que me digas lo que sientes...

-No, lo siento...- negó con la cabeza, tomando la perilla de la puerta, dispuesta a salir pero House la tomo del otro brazo.-No por favor...- susurraba para que la soltara pero no ponía ninguna resistencia.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, House se aproximó poco a poco hasta llegar a rozar los exquisitos labios de su jefa. Le sorprendió sentir que ella correspondió el beso. Al parecer no tenían prisa. De repente tuvieron de fondo las melodiosas gotas de lluvia chocando contra las ventanas del carro. Sus labios...cálidos, apasionados, exquisitos... justo como los recordaba. Siempre se pregunto como hacia para que sus labios siempre supieran a un ligero toque de vainilla.  
Ahora se besaban con mas rapidez, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Dios como había extrañado esos labios; Estando a punto de tomar su rostro sintió un brusco movimiento. La medica abrió la puerta del vehículo con agilidad, deshizo el contacto con sus labios y atravesó la calle a toda velocidad empapándose por completo. Acto seguido el horrendo portazo que dio a la puerta de su casa fue suficiente para que House se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

* * *

Estuvo medio feo? quieren que se ponga peor? Sugerencias? que se ponga mas feliz la situación? Comentarios?** SEÑALES DE VIDA!?** jeje  
No se cuando vuelva a actualizar (ni siquiera tengo nada escrito del sig. pag nomas para que se den una idea) :/ pero igual voy a tratar de explorar mi imaginacion :D muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Les pido un poquito de paciencia sale?** GRACIAS!** :D **DEEEEJEEEN UN REVIEW!**


	6. Halloween

**HOLA HOLA!** no tarde tanto verdad? espero que no... BUENO esta medio largo este capitulo... espero no aburrirlos oh algo por el estilo. **muchas gracias** por los reviews.. este martes que fue halloween y pues no me quería quedar sin escribir algo al respecto así que escribí algo relevante al tema. LES PROMETO que ahora si ya va a ver MÁS huddy... les adelanto que lo unico que tengo del sig. chapter es a una Cuddy en su faceta de... enfermera? algo así estoy trabajando en eso... y pues nada espero que les guste el capitulo...

* * *

-Hey House...- Wilson dijo como saludo al verlo entrar al hospital. Él no le respondió el saludo... -Parece que tienes resaca.- Dijo sincero.

-No tengo resaca...- dijo casi en un susurro mientras firmaba su hora de entrada en recepción.

-Te ves algo pálido...

-No desayune hoy.-

-¿Qué pasa con tu cabello?- dijo enarcando una ceja.

-¡No me bañe! ¿Ya?- Dijo irritado.

-¿Por qué rayos no te bañ...

-¡No me dieron ganas!- Wilson se quedó pensando por unos segundos.

-Deduzco por tu falta de higiene, que las cosas no salieron del todo bien el fin de semana eh.-

-Pues te equivocas.- le mintió. Solo quería acabar con la maldita conversación de una vez.

-¿A si?- El oncólogo no podía evitar estar sorprendido. House solo asintió apretando los labios. En eso la decana va saliendo de su despacho.

-Ah... me tengo que ir.- dijo apresurando su caminar hasta los elevadores presionando insistentemente el botón hasta que se abrieron las puertas.

James sospechaba que algo no estaba bien.

-Hola Wilson ¿Mucho trabajo el día de hoy?- Dijo Lisa como saludo. Le entrego unos papeles a la recepcionista sin prestarle mucha atención a Wilson.

-Hola.- dijo no muy seguro. -¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Bien.- dijo despreocupada.

-¿Hiciste algo interesante?- trato de sonar lo más despistado posible.

-No realmente.- Por primera vez en toda la conversación ella le miro a los ojos. Acto seguido le sonrió y se fue directo a su oficina.

El solo trataba de amarrar cabos sueltos...

* * *

-¿Diarrea? ¿Fiebre?- Pregunto House. Foreman iba a contestar pero todos se desconcertaron al ver entrar a un Wilson algo agitado entrando al diferencial.

-¿No la invitaste, cierto?- Le apunto con el dedo, reprochándole. House se quedó mirando a Wilson luego al suelo y finalizo mirando a cada uno de sus empleados.

-Vayan a ver al paciente.- dijo nervioso.

-Pero acabamos de regresar de verla...- dijo Chase extrañado.

-Pues vayan a preguntarle si se siente mejor.- sarcástico. Todos salieron con el ceño fruncido. Trece tenía una pequeña sospecha de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué no la invitaste?-

-Si lo hice.- Camino con ayuda de su bastón hasta los elevadores. Su amigo lo siguió. Nadie dijo nada hasta que el ascensor se abrió. House solo quería que Wilson se despegara de él.

-Entonces si dices que la invitaste... ¿Por qué rayos huyes de ella?-

-Yo no huyo de Cuddy...- En eso estaban caminando directo a la cafetería cuando el neurólogo escucho un taconeo muy peculiar dirigiéndose a la caja registradora.

Acto reflejo House dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida. Si amigo fue tras él.

-¿Que rayos fue eso?-

-¿Que rayos fue que?- House seguía mirando a todos lados, demasiado nervioso.

-House vasta, detente.- dijo serio. El doctor se detuvo, alado de las escaleras. -¿Que rayos paso?-

-Si la invite...- dijo irritado, dándole la espalda - Pero... al final no salió como lo tenía planeado.- dijo honesto. -Le robe un beso.- Wilson abrió la boca, sorprendido. -No es cómo crees... ella me correspondió pero, luego no.- Se dio la vuelta. -No se que rayos pasa por su cabeza

-Dale tiempo...- House rodó los ojos. -Bueno, dale MÁS tiempo... es solo cuestión de que recupere su memoria y cuando lo haga le podrás decir lo mucho que la amas y todo lo que tu cabecita loca esta pensando...- decía con una voz chistosa. -¿House? ¿Que tienes?.- este había quedado en trance

-Tengo que ver a mi paciente...- Wilson rodó los ojos.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo más me quedare aquí?- pregunto la paciente a House. Este, maleducada mente le dio la espalda y salió relajado.

-En menos de una semana.- respondió trece, amable y salió también.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?- dijo ya que le siguió el paso. -¿Y qué le pasa a tu cabello?- trato de no reír.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo malhumorado.

-Sé qué te pasa algo... ¿Es Wilson?-

-Déjame en paz lesbiana.- ¿Era su imaginación oh el pasillo se volvió mucho más largo que de costumbre?

-No soy lesbiana. ¿Es acaso Cuddy?- House cambio la mirada de repente. -Wow así que si es Cuddy...-

-¿No tienes a alguna mujer que besar o algo así?-

-Hablemos entonces de Cuddy...-

-¿Quieres besar a Cuddy?- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-¿Que? ¡No! bueno... no.- se puso roja como un tomate.

-Tendrás que esperan un poco 13, hay lista de espera para salir con la jefa.-

-No quiero salir con Cuddy!... solo quiero saber si te puedo ayudar en algo. El trabajo resulta aburrido cuando no eres tu...- House se detuvo en seco. -¿Tienes problemas con Cuddy cierto?- el medico tardo un poco en asentir despacio con la cabeza. -Le puedo preguntar sus gustos si quieres y así podrás...

-No quiero saber sus gustos... ni siguiera ella misma sabe cuáles son sus gustos...-Sonó sarcástico. -Olvida todo esto sí? Yo veré que hago...-

Comenzó a caminar hasta el despacho.

-Puedes invitarla a la fiesta de Halloween...- dijo trece detrás de él.

-¿Que fiesta?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

* * *

-Harás una fiesta y no invitaras a tus jefes? Es o es maleducado Chase...-

-¿Que? Si voy a invitarte... a todos de hecho.- dijo Chase calmado viendo a todos sus compañeros de departamento. -Solo que las invitaciones que pedí llegan a más tardar en 1 hora.- En eso los buscadores de todos empiezan a sonar. Todos van saliendo.

-Chase espera...- El australiano se quedó quito. -Necesito un favor...

* * *

-No voy a dejar que partas a la pobre joven en dos.- Dijo Cuddy enojada.

-Vamos! Tú siempre accedes a lo que te digo...

-Pues ya no más...- se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo así salvare su vida!-

-Encuentra otra manera...

Ambos discutían mientras su equipo esperaba afuera sin saber que decían

-Oh vamos Cuddy.-

-Dr. House lo siento pero ya tome mi decisión.- sintió como la decana se le quedaba viendo, curiosa.- -¿Qué le pasa a su cabello?- El doctor suspiro y salió sin más, ignorando su comentario.

-Doctora Cuddy…- Hablo Chase asomando su cabeza por la puerta –Me permite pasar?- ella asintió despacio. - Estoy organizando una fiesta de Halloween para este sábado por la noche. Y-yo sé que el día original era el martes pero creo que nadie podía así que…- comenzó a hablar mucho más de la cuenta por lo nervioso que estaba.

Cuddy medio sonrió para quitarle lo tenso a la situación.

-Espero que pueda ir.- Se acercó hasta su escritorio para entregarle una tarjeta con la dirección y teléfono. Cuddy leyó que sin disfraz no entrabas. Se quedó observando la tarjeta adornada por un rato...

-¿De qué se supone que vaya disfrazada?- dijo, pero Chase ya se había marchado.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- House ya lo esperaba ansioso, sentado en su escritorio.

-Le entregue la invitación.- Chase se sentó en frente de él.

-Y...? Te fuiste sin más como te dije?-

-Si... pero para que...?

-Ve a trabajar Chase...- dijo indiferente tomando el periódico de la mesa para empezar a leer.

* * *

-¿Que estas tramando House?.- Wilson encontró a su amigo comiendo en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería.

-Estoy tramando tomar un filete y esconderlo entre lechuga... tal vez luego.- Dijo con la boca llena de papas a la francesa.

-No hablo de eso... hablo de Cuddy...

-¿Por que a todos les da por hablas de Cuddy? La mujeres esta como quiere pero ni que fuera para tanto...

-House...

-Así que el australiano ya te llegó con el chisme. Ya no se puede confiar en la gente.- fingiendo indignación. Wilson lo miro serio. Grog tomo un trago de refresco para después hablar. -Solo quiero estar un tiempo con Cuddy. Y una fiesta es perfecta para ello. La podría ver pero igual no será una cita, le puedo hablar pero no estoy obligado a pagarle la cena... es perfecto no?-

-Ese era tu gran plan? Pensé que tenías algo más planeado oh...

-No la verdad no.- dijo tranquilo. -Pienso improvisar un poco a ver que tal van las cosas...

-Bueno en ese caso no te tengo que vigilar...- se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a retirarse. -A por cierto también estoy invitado a la fiesta... sabré lo que haces de todos modos.- House maldijo en sus adentros.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con tranquilidad, más o menos. La paciente de House había sanado sin tener que haberla partido a la mitad, El medico por su parte, seguía pensando en una solución para hacer que Cuddy recuperara la memoria. Wilson le seguía el rastro a su amigo, Chase estaba muy atareado por la fiesta. Para su buena suerte su amiga Remy se ofreció a ayudarle. Cuddy... Cuddy no paraba de darle vueltas a ese beso que House le había robado. Y es que se sitio tan bien como si, como si ese beso le sonara familiar. Pero de todos modos ella nunca lo admitiría.

Y de repente el día llego.

* * *

Sábado por la noche...

Chase había decidido hacer su fiesta de Halloween en la casa que recién había comprado. ¿Qué mejor manera de estrenarla que una fiesta?  
Contrato de todo. Banquete, meseros, botanas, globos de color negro y naranja, decoraciones de acuerdo a Halloween, un ipad con bocinas incluidas y sobre todo... mucha bebida.

-¿Wilson dónde diablos estas?- House ya estaba en frente de la casa de Chase.

-Llegue hace demasiado tiempo ¿Tu dónde estás?- House le respondió que recién iba entrando. -Dios me muero por ver que traes puesto...-

-Cállate.- Colgó al instante para tocar el timbre. Una especie de... zombie le abrió la puerta. -Chase.- dijo no muy seguro.

-Si House soy yo. Tu tampoco te pareces tanto- dijo divertido viendo su traje. -Pasa estás en tu casa.- House entro no muy convencido dejando una botella de tequila sobre una mesa. -¿Viste a Wilson?-

-Detrás de la fuente de queso.- dijo animado.

-¿Cuddy ya llego?-

-M... no todavía no llega...- unos chicos le hablaban a Chase. -Disfruta la fiesta.-

-¿House?- pregunto 13 divertida. House se dio la vuelta. -Lindo disfraz...-

-¿Tu de que vienes vestida?-

-No es obvio?- se dio una vuelta. - Soy una prisionera.- Su vestuario era un simple vestido a rayas horizontales que le llegaba a los muslos y un sombrero del mismo aspecto.

-¿Has visto a Wilson?- pregunto mirando a todos lados sin prestarle mucha atención. Trece le contesto que no sabía. -Voy a buscarlo.- Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Foreman vestido de policía. Él le iba a hablar pero House le saco la vuelta. Siguió caminando sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Se topó con todo tipo de disfraces, brujas, súper héroes, personajes de caricaturas... un hombre lobo... espera un... -¿Wilson?

-¿House?- ambos se miraron de pies a cabeza. -Wow... the joker... en serio?.- dijo divertido House usaba maquillaje blanco y una sonrisa marcada hasta las mejillas de un color rojo. El cabello pintado temporalmente de verde y un traje igual que el que usaba el joker real en la película de Batman.

-Una imitación barata del lobo de thriller? en serio?- dijo imitándolo. El jefe de oncología usaba un disfraz muy similar al que usó michael jackson

-Lo conseguí en una rebaja.- dijo quitándole importancia. -Ya hablaste con Cuddy?-

-Espera que? ya llego?-

-Sí, está afuera alado de la mesa de dulces. La he estado observando de a ratos. Ha estado casi toda la noche sola pero no sé si...- House ya se había marchado desde el momento que Wilson dijo "sola".-

De nuevo cruzo por ese mar de personas con disfraces tontos y graciosos hasta que cruzo la puerta. Tenía que admitir que Chase era muy popular oh mucha gente se coló a su fiesta. Estaba repleto. Gente adentro de la casa, afuera de la casa, incluso había algo de gente en la calle. Rodeo la piscina y fue directo a la mesa de dulces. Una mujer estaba muy alejada de la sociedad, en la pequeña escalera que daba al garaje.

-¿Cuddy?-Estaba que no se lo creía… La médica traía puesto un disfraz? Y vaya que no era cualquier disfraz… Lo primero que noto fue su corseé, rojo con rayas blancas verticales. Blusa blanca con mangas holgadas. Unas botas de cuero negras con tacón, medias de red del mismo color hasta los muslos con 2 pequeños moños negros en las esquinas, unos finos ligueros, falda café estilo globo, una blusa holgada con un generoso escote. Su cabello suelto, ondulado maquillaje básico y un lindo sombrero con plumas.

-Dr. House.- pregunto dudosa. -¿Que hace aquí?-

-Lo mismo que tú. Pasándomela de lo más aburrido. Camino despacio hasta estar a su lado. -¿Puedo sentarme?- Ella dudo un segundo. Luego asintió.

-¿De qué se supone que esta disfraz...

-The joker.- Cuddy enchueco los labios. -¿Batman?- ahora giro la cabeza de lado.

-Lo siento, no sé de qué habla.- dijo sincera. Parecía un poco incomoda.

-¿Eres una pirata cierto? Lindo atuendo.

-Ag ni lo mencione. Me invitaron de última hora y le fui a pedir un traje a mi hermana.- Dijo tapándose las mejillas.

-Luces... bien.- no pudo evitar mirar su escote. Al instante miro hacia otro lado. -¿Y por qué tan seria?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿No es obvio?- dijo apuntándose. -Parezco una completa...- tomo aire. -prostituta.- susurró lo último en su oído.

-Que va... he hecho solías vestir casi igual para el trabajo...-

-Disculpa?-

-Debo decir que no estaba nada mal para tu edad Cuddles...- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Cómo dijo?- totalmente avergonzada y enfadada.

-¿Que? Es la verdad.-Cuddy respiro profundo. Como odiaba que se rompiera esa barrera jefa/empleado con House. No supo por qué pero Cuddy ya se había levantado y estaba dispuesta a retirarse.

-E Lisa espera!- Él se levantó con un poco de dificultad.

-Ni se le ocurra perseguirme.- caminaba con rapidez sin poder evitar que su falda se meciera al ritmo de su cadera.

-Cuddy espera!-

Un mesero pasó de largo y no vio a Cuddy, ella por ir muy rápido no pudo detenerse a tiempo y por culpa de sus tacones se tambaleo y callo directo a la piscina. House se dirigió lo más rápido a la piscina. Para la suerte de Cuddy la piscina estaba muy alejada de los invitados por lo que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Dame tu mano!- House se agacho para tomar su mano pero Cuddy estaba un poco más lejos así que pensó mejor y tomo su bastón. -Sujétate del bastón mujer!- Y ella así lo hizo y salió tiritando de frió tosiendo. House se quitó su saco morado y se lo puso enseguida. Una vez que la médica se recompuso empezó a golpear a House en el pecho.

-¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- dejo a un lado los modales para empezar a tutearlo de nuevo.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Tú me hiciste levantarme del lugar donde estaba tan tranquila... desde ese punto todo es tu culpa.

-Oh porque siempre eres tan pesada?

-Solo déjame en paz si?- de verdad parecía irritada.

-Pero Cuddy...

-PERO CUDDY NADA. ME TIENES HARTA HOUSE! SOLO NO ME SIGAS! EL CONCEPTO QUE TENIAS DE MI DESAPARECIÓ NO SOY LA PERSONA QUE TANTO DICES!- trato de calmarse un poco. - Por favor detén toda esta locura...! Me puede tomar tiempo recuperarme y si tú sigues insistiendo con tus estupideces lo único que vas a lograr es alejarme aún mas de ti...- se quitó el saco y se lo regreso con rudeza. -Adiós House...- le susurró exhausta caminando hacia la acera. House reacciono.

-No traes auto?- preocupado.

-Me iré caminando!- dijo sin mirar atrás.

El doctor regreso agotado a donde estaban todos. De nuevo se topó con Wilson.

-Me voy a casa Jimmy...

-¿Que? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Cuddy?- El oncólogo parecía estar algo tomado. House no le dio tanta importancia.

-Son demasiadas preguntas y no quiero responder ninguna.- Dijo deprimido. -Adiós Wilson.- Tomo su bastón con firmase y salió.

Manejo su moto, distraído, pensando en que hubiera pasado si nada de eso hubiera paso. Si no hubiera abierto su gran bocata... _si Cuddy tan siquiera pudiera recordarme aunque sea un poquito... _pensó. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que iba conduciendo hacia la casa de Cuddy. Pensó en lo patético que era... despejo su mente moviendo su cabeza bruscamente... y fue ahí cuando llamo su atención una figura femenina siendo agredida por un sujeto. Foros su vista un poco más... era acaso... no podía ser... acaso llevaba puesto un disfraz de...

-¿Vas a algún lado… "pirata"?…- dijo un hombre sorprendiendo a Cuddy por detrás. Tomo sus delicadas manos juntandolas detrás de su espalda. No pudo evitar soltar un grito. –Podemos hacer esto por las buenas…- saco una pequeña navaja y la puso enfrente de su rostro, rozándolo. –Oh por las malas ¿Qué decides preciosa?-

Al momento en que el desconocido había sacado la navaja House reacciono, cambiando el rumbo de su motocicleta directo a ellos.

-Por favor déjame ir… no llevo mucho dinero conmigo.- dijo entre gemidos.

-Entonces tal vez podamos resolver este pequeño asunto detrás del callejón… - La sangre de Cuddy se le fue hasta los talones al sentir como el sujeto comenzó a tocar su trasero sin pudor alguno.

-¡Basta déjame! ¡Auxil…-enseguida le tapó la boca, dejando las manos de lisa libres. Esta comenzó a golpearlo pero él era más fuerte y la tomo de las caderas con una mano y la otra fue a parar directo a su cuello, con la navaja, apuntándole.

-Déjala ir.- dijo House detrás de ellos, aun en la moto. Trato de sonar sereno que pudo para que él no se sobresaltara. Al instante él se dio la vuelta y obligo a que Cuddy también lo hiciera.

-¿Tú quién eres?- dijo desconcertado – Amigo más vale que retrocedas.- dijo nervioso al ver como el medico se bajaba de la moto con cuidado tomando su bastón con fuerza. -Tengo una navaja.- dijo tratando de asustarlo.

-Yo tengo un bastón…- No dejaba de ver a Cuddy.

-Pero yo tengo a la chica…- La sujeto con mucha fuerza de la cintura. House empezó a acercarse de poco en poco metiendo su mano en su bolsillo.

-¡HEY! Que rayos haces?- dijo alejándose de House, jalando a Cuddy hacia atrás.

-Estoy sacando dinero… tranquilo solo déjala ir…- se acerca para darle el dinero y el sujeto empieza a soltar a la decana. Al momento en que Cuddy estaba fuera de peligro House tomo su bastón con ambas manos y le dio un buen golpe en su intimidad. El desconocido se retorico de dolor, Cuddy retrocedía cada vez más… El doctor se guardó el dinero en su chaqueta muy seguro de sí mismo. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue al hombre levantarse con dificultad apuntando su cuchillo directo en su brazo para después salir corriendo.

-¡HOUSE!- Cuddy se acercó corriendo hacia él. –Hay por dios, hay por dios…- miraba aterrada al cuchillo en el suelo lleno se sangre.

-Tranquila estoy bien.- Dijo gimiendo de dolor. Ella se tapó la boca al saber que no estaba bien.

-Mi casa está cerca, vamos.- dijo apresurada apuntando hacia el vecindario que estaba algo cerca. -¿Puedes manejar la moto?- El asintió despacio subiéndose a la moto. Ella enseguida se arrepintió, no le agradaba esa moto. Se sujetó como pudo de House. Llegaron en menos de 1 minutos, él se estaciono en la acera. La doctora se bajó primero y ayudo a House a caminar hasta entrar a la casa.

* * *

Continuación? Se aburrieron? :( lose lose.. muy improvisado pero no me tarde tanto en escribirlo... Les prometo que el siguiente chapter sera huddy de veras... oh al menos eso planeo (: Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Si tienen un comentario oh sugerencia oh alguna loca idea que desean aportar... dejen un **RRREEEEVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWW** shi? jeje todo es bienvenido y pues eso.. no estaría de más algunas ideas! (no tengo un titulo todavía para este cap en especial.. tan ves luego lo publique) (:


	7. Sunday Morning

Hola hola... SI! ya se que me tardo mucho en subir no me lo estén recalcando m. Estaba en mis exámenes finales pero ya! ya de vacaciones hacinado... nada entonces decidí continuar :)

Les recuerdo que en el capitulo anterior estaban en una fiesta de Halloween y Cuddy decidió irse sola, de regreso a su casa y en eso un señor no muy educado se quiere aprovechar de ella pero llega House al rescate y la salva pero oh sorpresa el señor no amigable tenia un filoso cuchillo y se lo clava en el brazo. House maneja con dificultad hasta la casa de la decana y... y ay se quedo :D Espero que sea de su agrado y nada a leer se ah dicho**.**

* * *

La doctora se bajó primero y ayudo a House a caminar hasta entrar a la casa. Al cerrar la puerta pudo notar como el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color obscuro y como las nubes comenzaban a juntarse de a poco.

-Recuéstate.- dijo apresurada. Él no se movió. –Vamos recuéstate!- autoritaria dirigiéndose al baño. Greg se recostó en el sillón más grande. ¿Hace cuánto que no entraba a la casa de Cuddy? Al instante regreso con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se puso de rodillas en frente de House.

-Voy a echar un vistazo...- le advirtió. Levanto su camisa un poco y después se la quitó dejándolo con el torso desnudo. De nuevo se tapó la boca al ver toda esa sangre. Una parte ya seca y la otra seguía saliendo. Saco un paquete de gasas estériles y comenzó a pasarlas desde su hombro hasta su codo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el imbécil?- pregunto, mirando al techo con muecas de dolor.

-Olvídalo, no me hizo nada…- dijo serena, concentrada en limpiar bien su herida. Después tomo un paquete más grande. Parecían ser unas vendas.

-Espera no necesito eso estoy bien…- hizo un intento de levantarse pero la médica lo detuvo.

-Tonterías, necesito hacer presión para que tu herida deje de sangrar.- dijo apresurada, de rodillas, tratando de ponerle la venda. House suspiro, resignado, volviendo a su posición anterior.

-…espera. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?.-

-Yo…-parpadeo varias veces - no lo se.- . Greg sonrió en sus adentros. Al menos comenzaba a recordar cosas básicas. Se paro de nuevo para tirar las gasas. Regreso al instante, esta vez arrodillándose detrás de la cabeza de el, con la intención de acercarse más a su brazo lastimado para colocar mejor las vendas.

Al comenzar a ponerle la venda, la decana se estiro hasta estar muy cerca de su brazo, casi encima de el, dejando sus pechos a la altura de su cara. Su pulso se descontrolo un poco pero al instante trato de tranquilizarse sin dejar de ver su escote sin descaro.

-Listo.- susurró, apartándose. El se levanto despacio sintiendo la presión en su brazo. El sentado en el sofá y ella en frente de el.

-Escucha...- se aparto un mechón de su cara. -Te agradezco por haberme ayudado con ese hombre... de verdad.- se cruzo de brazos sin saber que más decir.

-No fue nada...- seguía mirando muy tranquilo la anatomía de su jefa. Ella lo noto. Y el noto que ella lo noto. -Bien, debería irme.- Se levanto con algo de dificultad. Acto reflejo ella retrocedió un poco.

-Estás loco, está lloviendo a cantaros.- House rodó los ojos –Además tus vendas se van a mojar y acabo de ponerlas…

-Entonces me estas sugiriendo que me quede aquí?.- dijo no muy seguro. –En casa de mi JEFA?- alzando las cejas. –Esta USTED segura Dra. Cuddy?- Trato de imitarla, pues ella, la mayor parte del tiempo lo llamaba de "usted"

-No actúe como payaso…- dijo insegura sin intención de impedir su partida.

-Hasta luego Dra. - dijo en un suspiro, sin emoción alguna al ver que ella no movía ni un dedo. Tomo su camisa y se dirigió a la salida.

-House, quédate.- Dijo muy rápido. Él se detuvo en seco, esperanzado. Cuddy carraspeo. –No puede irse en estas condiciones, sería algo totalmente imprudente de su parte. Lo mejor será quedarse aquí hasta que la tormenta pare.- Dijo muy propia. House ya estaba dudando si en verdad quedarse oh irse de una vez. –Y póngase la camisa…- y después de decir eso salió de la habitación.

Se quedó parado por unos segundos esperando a que ella volviera. Esperó unos minutos… hasta que su pierna comenzó a acalambrarse así que se fue a el sillón. Después de unos segundos más,regresó con una manta, un cambio de ropa y un par de almohadas aun en su traje de pirata.

-¿Vamos a tener una pijamada?.- sarcástico.

-Son para usted.- aventó todo al sillón . Greg no pudo evitar preguntar por la pijama que le dio.

-¿De quien es esto?.- tomo la prenda entre sus manos, reconociéndola.

-Pues, yo... no lo se- se quedo callada un momento. -Estaba en mi armario así que...- se encogió de hombros. -Espero que sea de su talla.-

House sonrió de medio lado. Reconoció a la perfección esa pijama. Las había dejado hacia ya un buen rato olvidada en el armario. Hasta pensaba que misteriosamente habían desaparecido... Pero al instante cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto, dejando la pijama de lado.

-Espera.. vas a dejar que el podre lisiado se duerma en el sillón...- ella no decía nada. -Me dieron un cuchillazo por culpa tuya...

-Pero...

-Si no fueras tan testaruda hubieras aceptado que te llevara en mi moto y así no andarías a altar horas de la noche sola...

-Ni muerta me subo otra ves a esa cosa.-

-Bueno al menos eso tienes en común con la antigua tu...- Cuddy se quedo en trance por un segundo. El lo noto. -Entonces. ¿De que lado de la cama quieres dormir?.- cambiando de tema. Ahora Lisa pensaba en que hacer. Claro que no podía dejarlo dormir en el sillón EL hombre salvo su vida. Además,no sabia el por que pero... le encontraba algo de interesante al dormir en la misma habitación con el.

-Duermo del lado de la ventana.- dijo como única respuesta.

* * *

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, la lluvia no cesaba y para colmo hacia un frío de los mil demonios. No podían salir. Era una tormenta de lo más fuerte. Sin mencionar que la decana recién había descubierto que tiene un temor mayúsculo hacia ellas...

Greg se dio la libertad de encender el televisor, recostado en el sillón más grande ya cambiado con la pijama. Tenia un buen rato mirando la pantalla, en realidad no prestaba mucha atención al programa, sino a sus pensamientos. Solo quería que ella se fuera a dormir y no incomodarla. El después se iría a dormir también. Después de más de una hora viendo programas sin sentido el doctor se decido ir por fin a descansar. Fue un buen momento por que justo después de apagar la T.V la luz de la sala se apago. Se asomo sigiloso por la ventana. El vecindario entero estaba sin electricidad... _genial, lo que faltaba_, pensó

Camino despacio hasta el dormitorio de su jefa sintiendo un leve dolor en la pierna . Abrió la puerta y la vio allí, llena de tranquilidad, su cara serena iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna justo como la recordaba. Se recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama sin hacer ruido alguno. Al momento de estirarse por completo un calambre lo hizo incorporarse hacia adelante y gritar.

Cuddy se despertó sobresaltada. -¿Que es lo que pasa?.- Se estiro un poco para encender la lampara que reposaba en la mesita de noche, pero esta no se encendió. -¿Que pasa con la luz?- desorientada.

-Se fue la electricidad en todo el vecindario.- dijo gimiendo.

-¿Y por que hablas así? ¿Que pasa?- A duras penas podía ver su rostro.

-No es nada.-

-House.-

-Mi... mi pierna.- pasó silaba. -La humedad, el frío.. no es una buena combinación para mi musculo.-

-¿Y que puede calmarle el dolor?-

-Pastillas...un baño caliente...calor... el sol en mi pierna seria la mejor opción...- Cuddy abrió la boca. ¿Nunca dejaba de ser sarcástico?

-Iré por agua caliente y una toalla.- Se paro enseguida pero al primer paso que dio se golpeo el pie con la mesita.

-No, olvídalo. Es una mala idea caminar a obscuras.- No dejaba de jadear, reposando sus tibias manos en el musculo. -En un rato se me pasara.-

-Seguro?-

-Si... no es nada.- Mintió era horrible. Hacia mucho que no sentía una punzada dan fuerte. El frío era lo peor. Necesitaba calor. Calor de donde fuera. Y entonces pensó...-Cuddy.- trago silaba respirando agitado.-No quiero sonar pervertido oh algo parecido pero, necesito que me des... calor...- no muy seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Calor?-

-Si, calor. Necesito calor.- hizo una pausa. -Dame tu mano.- Esta dudo un poco para después estirar su brazo. House la tomo entre las suyas. -Estas fría - dijo con decepción soltando su brazo con delicadeza. Cuddy se quedo pensando. No estaba ni un poquito segura de lo que iba a hacer pero...

-Ponte en mi lugar.- Dijo seria caminando despacio hacia el otro lado de la cama

-Para qu...

-Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión.- House con el entrecejo fruncido se recostó en el lado de Cuddy, estaba cálido pues ella ya había estado un buen rato acostada. Unos segundos después sintió a Cuddy a lado suyo, muy cerca, de costado.

-Cuddy que estas haciend...

-Ponte de costado.- La mente del medico seguía en blanco. Se puso de lado y unos segundos después sintió las finas manos de Cuddy posicionando su pierna entre las de ella. Suaves... cálidas... demasiado cálidas. Su dolor empezó a disminuir de a poco. Sin siquiera pensarlo, acaricio el cabello del medico, tratando de que conciliara el sueño más rápido.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera un rotundo si.

-Todavía ni hemos salido a cenar y ya quieres aprovecharte de mi.

-Cállate...- dijo apartando sus manos, sonriendo al notar que su tono de voz era mucho más calmada.

-No espera.- tomo la mano de la decana y la puso de nuevo en su cabeza dándole a entender que siguiera. No pasaron ni 3 minutos y ya estaban dormidos.

* * *

Despertó sin abrir los ojos aun sin intención de mover ni un centímetro. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cómodo. Y es que el calor que le proporcionaba su acompañante estaba perfecto para esa mañana fría.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el cuello. Abrió los ojos bruscamente.

De reojo pudo observar un hermoso rostro reposando en su hombro. Sonrió amplia mente. Estaba alado de Cuddy, Durmiendo alado de Cuddy, en la misma cama... sintiendo todo el calor que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Se sentía tan bien, demasiado bien.. se sentía excelente. No quería que ese mágico momento acabara.

Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de otro segundo, la doctora se posiciono boca abajo mas cerca de House, justo cuando el iba a tratar de abrazarla esta se giro balbuceando una que otra palabra, dándole la espalda. Greg suspiro pero al instante se le ocurrió la idea de acercarse. De cualquier manera ella no se daría cuenta puesto que estaba profundamente dormida. Se acerco, se acerco y se acerco un poco más hasta estar a su lado, se puso de costado y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. En ese momento se sintió el sujeto más afortunado pero a la vez el más estúpido Si, tenia a Cuddy, justo como la quería a su lado, rodeada por sus brazos pero... al mismo tiempo pensó que era algo estúpido fingir por un momento eh imaginar que ambos gozaban de un lindo domingo juntos en casa como acostumbraban... Sus pensamientos fueron evaporados en cuando sintió que su acompañante bostezaba. Se volteo con dificultad topándose con una gran sorpresa...

-House?- susurró sin animo, adormilada. Este fingió seguir dormido. Estaban frente a frente. -Dr. house?- Este tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de sonreír. Su voz por las mañanas era de lo más serena y sexy. Respiro profundo tallándose los ojos como pudo pues aun seguía presa en los brazos de House. -House despierta...- le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y unas leves sacudidas de hombro.

Este fingió recién estar despertando, bostezando con exageración. -Buenos días...- sonrió bobamente. Ella ladeo la cabeza inconforme. -¿Que pasa?- alzo la ceja. -Oh...- la soltó despacio. -Lo siento, en casa siempre duermo abrazado de la almohada y no me lo¿a eh traído, entonces...- mientras decía esto ella se incorporo, estirándose como acostumbraba.

-Como sigue tu pierna?-

-Después de la brillante idea que tuviste? Esta estupenda.. - dijo mirando sin disimulo a sus muslos.

-No lo divulgues ..-Dijo poniéndose el calzado y saliendo. El no supo si lo dijo en forma seria oh bromeando Se recostó amplia mente en la cama por unos minutos, reviviendo lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Podrías levantarte para ayudarme a hacer el desayuno...- grito desde la cocina, insinuándole que se levantara. Perezosamente obedeció.

-Vaya...- dijo mirando atreves de la ventana que estaba arriba del lavaplatos. -Todavía no deja de llover.

-De verdad?- dijo despreocupado, tomando de la nevera la mermelada como si fuera su propia casa. Tomo dos platos y los puso en la mesa. Lisa saco del tostador 4 rebanadas de pan completamente calientes y tostadas. Puso 3 en el plato de House y una en la de ella. Mientras que esté ya había hecho el café. Le sirvió una taza a Lisa y después se servio una para el. Cuddy tomó la mermelada, untándola en su pan tostado. Greg tomo la mantequilla eh hizo lo mismo con su pan. Ambos se sentaron al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta. Comenzando a comer, con la lluvia de sonido de fondo.

House apenas y terminaba su primer rebanada de pan tostado cuando... se dio cuenta de que ESA era la rutina que hacian de lunes a viernes cuando iban a trabajar... Ella preparaba el pan, el hacia el café... Ella siempre se levantaba antes... El sacaba la mermelada del refrigerador...

-House estas bien?- Le pregunto al verlo en completo trance...

-¿Ehh? Ah... si, yo... es que ya llene...- dijo inventando un pretexto

-Pero si apenas has comido una rebanada...-

-¿Que?- miro su plato. -Oh es verdad...- enchueco los labios y maldijo en sus adentros por no tener una mejor excusa.

-No me engañas, House.- dijo mirándole con reproche. El la miro intrigado. -Te sigues sintiendo mal no es así?- El doctor suspiro aliviado

-Si me siento un poquito mal pero se que se me ira pasando.- mintió comiendo poco a poco.

* * *

Después del desayuno, ambos doctores se quedaron observando a través de la ventana de la sala, el diluvio que no cesaba.

-Menos mal que no hay truenos.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si es la mejor parte de la lluvia...

-¿Bromeas?- mirándole a los ojos. House le sonrió. Solo pensaba en lo hermosa que era. -House...-

-Si?-

-No hagas eso...-

-¿Eso? ¿Que? ¿Que hago?-

-Olvídalo.- sonrió de medio lado sin que el la viera. Y es que el siempre hacia eso. Se le quedaba viendo con una cara de bobo. -Como esta tu pierna?- cambiando de tema.

-Mejor...-

-Y tu brazo?-

-Mejor...-

-No sientes dolor?- El negó con la cabeza. Ella asintió sin saber por que para después fijar su miranda en la lluvia. House hizo lo mismo. Ambos en silencio...

La lluvia era... tan relajante. Los chorros que caían con gracia del cielo, las gotas que se escuchaban chocar contra el techo... el frío era tremendo pero el calor que el doctor le proporcionaba era el suficiente. Era... perfecto.

Pero de la nada sintió que el silencio se torno algo incomodo

-Tomare una ducha...- dijo de repente. Saliendo, dirigiéndose a su recamara para después entrar al baño.

House suspiro medio cansado. Pensó en lo estúpido que era por estar toda la noche y toda la mañana con ella en su casa y que no haya pasado nada de nada. Pensó en una estrategia inteligente... en algo bueno para entretenerse pero, su cabeza no le daba para mucho en ese momento.

-Wilson...- susurró. Y rápidamente busco sus celular en la recamara de Cuddy. Marco el numero ya guardado con el nombre de "Wilson" y espero...

-_D-diga?_- Se escucho una voz apagada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Wilson?- Se retiro el teléfono de su oído para mirar en la pantalla si había marcado bien.

-_House? House! ¿Que... ¿Que paso, anoche? _-

-Wilson, lo importante no es lo que paso anoche.. si no lo que esta pasando ahora. Estoy en casa de Cuddy y necesito ideas...- se asomo por la puerta pues ya no escuchaba el agua de la regadera.

-_¿Que? ¿Porque... porque estas en casa... ¿En casa de Cuddy? ¿Que haces en su casa? _

-Es una larga historia que después te contare pero...- Suspiro al escuchar al otro lado los profundos ronquidos de James. -...Descansa Wilson.- susurró mientras colgaba.

Se volteo para salir pero en la puerta estaba la decana con nada mas que una toalla blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo hasta los muslos, el cabello húmedo y descalza.

-HOUSE!- grito esta al verlo ahí parado...

-Cuddy...- dijo seductor mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Salga de aquí...- dijo avergonzada y enojada. House rápidamente camino hasta la salida.

-Pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese juego de "Tutea a House"- dijo cuando paso a su lado. Ella le di un golpe en la espalda.

* * *

House buscaba una canción en la radio mientras que Cuddy se vestía. Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. La música. Lisa salió con un sweater rosa y un pantalón de mezclilla, con su cabello peinado. House trato de disimular y no mirarla como siempre lo hacia.

-¿Que haces?- House se quedo pensando que ahora ya no lo tuteaba. -House...

-Busco algo de música.

-Crees que puedas bailar después de lo de ayer...- mirando a su pierna y a su brazo.

-Solo observarme, cariño.- Dijo subiendo el volumen de la canción que parecía ser "Sunday Morning" de Maroon 5. Se acerco a ella con cautela. Cuddy al principio sonrió y se alejo un poco.

-No...- susurró apenada.

-Vamos. No muerdo... al menos que lo quieras.-

Tendió su mano esperando... y ella con lentitud acerco la suya. Comenzaron moviendo la cabeza al ritmo para después acercarse un poco mas hasta que ambos sintieron la respiración del otro. House la tomo ahora de la espalda, acercándola con su brazo bueno, eh hizo que ella pusiera sus manos rodeando su cuello. Comenzaron a dejarse llevar por el suave sonido de la música. Balanceándose de un lado a otro. A continuación la canción se torno un poco mas rápida y empezaron a dar vueltas como locos, ocupando todo el espacio posible. Cuddy comenzó a reír por las locuras que House hacia. Después de un buen rato...regresaron a balancearse con delicadeza. Lisa recargo su cabeza en el pecho del medico. Greg sonrió y acerco su cabeza a la de ella.

-Esto es lindo.- dijo Cuddy mientras seguían bailando, abrazados. House sonrió de medio lado sintiendo el cabello de ella en su barbilla.

Pero como si se tratara de la peor suerte del mundo. La canción termino. La decana comenzó a separarse de a poco, mirándolo a los ojos con la respiración agitada. Sintió su cabeza inclinarse hacia el frente cada vez más y más hacia los labios de House pero paso su vista a la ventana que estaba detrás de este.

-Ya dejo de llover.- Dijo sin sentimiento alguno. House se giro y pudo observar tras la ventana empañada, que la lluvia había acabado de caer.

-Vaya... es verdad.- Dijo serio. Sin saber muy bien por que las caras de ambos eran de tristeza.

-Bueno...- Comenzó a hablar el ya que ella no decía palabra. -Iré por mis cosas.- Tosió dirigiéndose a el cuarto.

Cuddy se quedo pensativa. Deseaba que el se quedara pero... no podía decirselo. Ya no tenia excusas, la lluvia ya había parado, la calle estaba sin obstáculos. Y pensar que estaba a punto de besarle. House regreso con su disfraz puesto y la pijama doblada.

-Bueno yo...-

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo cortante.

-Gracias por... vendarme, supongo.- Buscaba en su mirada algo que le hiciera quedarse. Al ver que ella se quedo inmóvil House dibujo una sonrisa amarga en su rostro y sin decir más, salio a toda prisa. Lisa escucho el sonido de la moto cada vez mas lejos hasta que ya no escucho nada. Y mientras trataba de descifrar sus sentimientos, se quedó quieta recargando su espalda contra la puerta.

* * *

Se que dije que este seria mas Huddy... de verdad lo intente pero no me salio. Alguna idea que tengan para seguir? (si es que quieren que siga) ¿Que les gustaría que pasara ahora? (no se vale decir que Cuddy recupere la memoria) :D bueno espero algun **review. **Un saludo! Y perdón si hay algún fallo de ortografía por ahi)

**GRACIAS por seguir la historia. FELICES FIESTAS! :)**


	8. Give me a chance

Holaaaaaaa! Bueno bueno bueno tengo unas dos cositas que comentar por aqui... primero que nada... TIENES QUE VER ESTE VIDEO! Resulta que estaba buscando cosas "Huddy" en tumblr y me encontré con este video que esta... brillante! muy ingenioso! simplemente lo amo... totalmente huddy! si no lo has visto te dejo el link: watch?v=e6Mx4ScEwFw copia y pega sin no aparece el link directo ya sabes blablabla... y si no sale oh algo igual lo puedes buscar en youtube: House md.** Dr. house on Facebook** oh algo asi y ya! no te arrepentirás. totalmente Huddy no dejo de verlo. :)

Bueno Segundo... em.. estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyectito pero no estoy segura si resultara oh no (es huddy por supuesto) y... pues eso.. es todo. Solo lo quería compartir con ustedes y ya... m.

Disfruten de la lectura! :)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, House despertó con ganas de no levantarse de la cama. Su cabeza no le daba para más después de quedarse toda la madrugada despierto pensando en como hacer para que Cuddy recuperara la maldita memoria... sin respuesta. Resultaba cada vez mas cansado pensar en que hacer. En una respuesta. En algo brillante pero a la vez sencillo. Sin más remedio se levanto de la cama, con suma pereza. Tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió de su casa.

-¡House!- dijo como saludo Wilson cuando lo vio entrar. _¿Por que últimamente me eh encontrado con Wilson en la entrada?_ se preguntó curioso. -Oye, ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?- se acerco dudoso hasta su amigo.

-Larga historia...- dijo pasando de largo.

-¡Hey espera!- Wilson lo siguió hasta su oficina. -¿Tus ojeras están mas pronunciadas oh es mi imaginación?- puso los brazos en jara. House se rascó la cabeza, estresado.

-Todo comenzó por la estúpida fiesta del australiano.- Dijo haciéndole señales a su amigo de que tomara asiento. A continuación le contó todo. Lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, el tipo que asalto a Cuddy, como ocurrió la herida en su brazo, lo que ocurrió en la casa de la médica y finalmente le contó de su insomnio.

-Wow...- dijo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. -Y... y, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan? ¿En que pensaste toda la noche?-

-No pude pensar en nada...- dijo hastiado sentándose a su lado. -Estoy cansado Wilson... no se me ocurre nada.- En cuanto termino la oración, su equipo llego presentándole un caso.

-Después hablamos.- le dijo al oncólogo algo abrumado.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde todo el equipo se encontraba buscando a House. No aparecía por ningún lado.

Este se encontraba en la recepción de las consultas... mirándola atreves del cristal. Ella por suerte estaba muy concentrada en sus papeles, cabizbaja. Estas últimas semanas habían sido como de telenovela. Demasiado drama... demasiadas cosas que simplemente no podía soportar. Tendría ahí por lo menos una hora. No podía evitarlo. Le daban ganas de verla.

Escucho como trece les llamaba a todos los demás informándoles que lo había encontrado.

-¿Que haces por aquí?- Dijo extrañada. El no contestó. La joven médica pudo notar como House no dejaba de ver a Cuddy.

-Todavía no ocurre nada bueno, eeh?- Dijo con tristesa. El neurólogo negó con la cabeza. El resto del equipo llego.

-House donde diablos estab...- Comenzó a preguntar Foreman pero paro en seco al notar lo que pasaba.

-Bien... - Se masajeó la frente mirándolos a todos. -Chase acompaña a Foreman a revisar su casa. Trece, tu iras con Chase a sacarle muestras de sangre.- Todos asintieron y salieron.

Greg miro al suelo algo cansado. Regresando su vista al despacho de su ex novia. Para su sorpresa ella ya no estaba.

-¿Que ray...- miro a su alrededor pero no la encontró. Salió de la recepción algo desorientado. Quería despejarse... pensar. Pensar en algo bueno. En un plan brillante. Comenzó a recorrer sin rumbo fijo los pasillos por un buen rato hasta que su pierna empezó a doler un poco. Sin pensarlo 2 veces saco su vicodin mirando hacia el techo y 2 pastillas pasaron por su garganta sin problema. Al momento en que regreso su vista al suelo se encontró con unos ojos curiosos.

-Cuddy...- No pudo evitar sacar esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado.

-Hola.- dijo nerviosa al ver su sonrisa. Pero al instante recordó lo que le vio hacer no más de 3 segundos. -Que... es eso?- apuntó dudosa al botecito naranja que House tenia en sus manos.

-Es...- se las guardó en el bolsillo del saco. -...Son aspirinas.- trato de sonar convincente. Ella camino hacia el y saco el botecito por su cuenta. House rodó los ojos. Que testaruda era. -¿Vicodin?- leyó en la etiqueta.- ¿Esto es lo que siempre tomas? ¿Porque? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Quién te da receta medica para sacar esto?.- Era obvio que estaba más que alterada.

-Tranquila Cuddles... haces muchas preguntas.-

-¿House?.- dijo seria, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Yo...- iba a inventarle una muy buena mentira pero simplemente decidió no hacerlo. -Me duele la pierna y por eso tomo algunas de esas.- Dijo mirando a la pared.

-¿Algunas?-

-Unas varias...- susurró.

-¿Varias?- enarcó una ceja

-¡Bueno muchas! ¡Ya!- se le salio. -Desde ya hace un tiempo soy adicto y cada que me duele la pierna tomo una. Es todo...- Trato de quitárselo pero ella se aparto.

-¿Eres...eres adicto? Esto...- mostrandole el bote. -¡Esto es droga!.- Incrédula ¿House se drogaba? Justo cuando pensó que lo conocía.

-Si lo se por eso digo que soy adicto.- con voz sarcástica, tratando de revivir el ambiente pero ella no hacia más que fusilarlo con la mirada, cruzada de brazos.

-Entonces... hay que internarte.- Dijo resignada.

-Espera ¿Que? No, no no no no yo... no, yo.- retrocedió inconscientemente ¿Ir a rehabilitación? -Tu no entiendes Cuddy. Yo. Yo necesito esa "droga" como tu le dices. Si me duele la pierna tomo una...unas cuantas pastillas y ya. Tengo una muy buena razón para tomarlas...-

-Estas loco... toda droga es mala y en exceso en peor.- House pensó severamente en irse pero ella lo tomo del brazo. -House por favor... - comenzó a hablarle muy cerca y muy bajito. -Hay que actuar ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- pasaba con delicadeza su mano por el brazo de House una y otra ves. El no perdía detalle de dicho acto.

-No, no lo se... Eh intentado, bueno, mas bien TU has intentado ayudarme a que lo deje pero no suele funcionar muy bien.-

-Bueno.- Se alejo un poco de el. -Dejémoslo en manos de expertos. -caminó deprisa por el corredor hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Mierda...- dijo espantado.

* * *

-Tienes que ayudarme.- Entró a la oficina de su mejor amigo.

-House estoy ocupado.- Dijo Wilson irritado.

-Tengo problemas...- Se recostó en el sillón más grande y reposo sus brazos sobre su abdomen jugueteando con sus dedos.

-Oh tienes ganas de jugar al psiquiatra? Que tal si te vas a buscar a un psiquiatra real y te animas a jugar con el.- sarcástico sin despegar la vista de sus papeles.

-Cuddy quiere meterme a rehabilitación.

-¿Que qué?- comenzó a reír.

-Esto es serio Wilson. No puedo decirle que no. La mujer quiere que cambie...

-¿Y que harás ahora...- House se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-Sabes, si vengo a pedir tu ayuda es para que me aconsejes y no solo para preguntarme que rayos voy a hacer ahora.

-Este bien esta bien.- se quedo pensando unos segundos. -¿Que tal si...- Trato de pensar en algo pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-Creo que se que hacer...- Dijo apresurado levantándose bruscamente para salir.

-De nada.- susurró James volviendo a tomar su pluma y siguió trabajando.

* * *

-Hola.- Asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Hola.- expresó algo desorientada al verlo.

-Tienes planes para esta noche?-

-Disculpa?- exaltada.

-Al cine... a cenar... tu elige.- Dijo algo serio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ah... Doctor House ya habíamos hablando de esto...- Dijo entre nerviosa y autoritaria.

-¿Que? ¿De la relación jefa/empleado?- Preguntó haciéndose el tonto. -No, no nada de eso Doctora.- Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó lo más que pudo al escritorio. Acto reflejo la decana se paro de su silla. -Tómalo como una salida casual.- Rodeo el escritorio, acercándose a la decana. Cuddy se quedo congelada.

-Yo... no estoy segura...

-Podríamos ir como amigos.-

-No creo que...

-Cita de trabajo.- susurró seductor.

-Doctor Hou...- Se detuvo al sentir el cálido aliento de su empleado.

-¿Que dices Cuddy?- Le sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo...- se tardo en contestar. -Creo que deberías preparar tus cosas para rehabilitación...- dijo susurrando.

-¿Que?- dijo alejándose un poco. Cuddy empezó a respirar con normalidad. -¿Rehabilitación? ¿Tan pronto?- Parecía irritado... -Cuddy...-

-Sabes que es lo mejor para ti...- se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados. El suspiró profundo mirando al suelo.

-Sabes hay algo que quería contarte desde hace unos días.- Le indicó que tomara asiento en el sillón más grande. -Yo...- se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mirando a la nada tratando de encontrar las palabras en el aire. -Hace unos años...- se mojó los labios. - Tuve un infarto en mi musculo... el de la pierna.- ahora volteó a ver a Cuddy. Esta tenia una expresión de shock mezclada con tristeza -En ese entonces mi novia me trajo al hospital y bueno... tu fuiste mi doctora.-

-Ya nos conocíamos antes?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si... bueno mucho antes a mi parecer.- trataba de no sonreír.

-No entiendo...- se inclinó un poco.

-Íbamos a la misma universidad.- A Cuddy se le desorbitaron los ojos.

-¿La misma universidad, dices? ¿Tanto tiempo tenemos de conocernos?- por alguna razón no podía cerrar la boca por completo. House ahora si estaba sonriendo. -Y... ¿Como era yo? ¿Ya nos hablábamos? ¿Como, como era mi cabello? ¿Usaba frenos?- El médico no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-No podría responder todas esas preguntas ahora mismo...- La endocrinóloga se desilusionó. -Tengo un par de álbumes llenos de la universidad en mi casa que podrían contestar muchas de tus preguntas.- Ella sonrió. Al verla sonreír el también sonrió de medio lado.

-Espera... ¿Que paso luego?- Dijo regresando a la realidad.

-Bueno- abrió un poco más los ojos acordándose de todo aquello. -El caso era que yo no quería que me amputaran la pierna... pero mi novia... ex novia.- corrigió rápidamente, sentándose a su lado - Ella decidió que quitaran parte de mi musculo... yo estaba en coma, no pude negarme y bueno tu tuviste que ver en eso y bueno antes estaba enfadado contigo pero...- Se quedó en silencio. Cuddy esperó a que continuara... -Bueno eso ya es pasado.- dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. -Y es ahí cuando llega el vicodin! Lo necesito... me duele la pierna. lo tomo. Me siento cansado. Lo tomo. Me siento deprimido. Lo tomo. Me vuelve a doler la pierna. Lo tomo.- dijo muy rápido haciendo movimientos con las manos.

-Esta bien esta bien ya entendí.- alzó sus manos en señal de que se detuviera. -Pero... ¿Es en verdad necesario el vicodin?-

-Si.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-House...

-Esta bien. No es taaaan necesario pero... me ayuda con mi dolor.-

-Hay muchas otras maneras, House. Tienes que dejar esas pastillas.- Dijo algo autoritaria. House se mojo los labios.

-Te prometo algo.- dijo ya más serio. -Dejare las pastillas...- Se sentó a su lado -...Si tu, si tu me das una oportunidad.- Dijo esperanzado.

-No entiendo...- Miro hacia el piso.

-Lisa por favor se que me entiendes muy bien...- Desesperado. -Solo dame una oportunidad.- Ella iba a apartarse pero House la detuvo. -Vamos Cuddy...- trataba de no asustarla, suavizando el tono de su voz. - te prometo... prometo dejar el vicodin... estaré en rehabilitación .. si tu, me prometes que me darás una oportunidad...- ella se quedo callada con la boca entreabierta. -Al menos promete que lo intentaremos.- Dijo agitado sosteniendo su mano con suavidad. La endocrinóloga se quedo prácticamente muda. -Por favor solo dame una oportunidad.- Miro sus labios para después acercarse con lentitud para robarle un suave y apasionado. Cuddy de nuevo quiso apartarse, golpeo su pecho con debilidad un par de veces gimiendo en su boca en señal de resistencia. Pero no pudo contenerse mucho y dejo de forcejear, tomando su rostro con sus delicadas manos.

-¿Eso es un si?- Dijo casi sin aire mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo...- Se deshizo rápidamente del agarre y se puso de pie.

* * *

Mmmm... ¿Me felicitaran por que al fin se dieron un beso? :S Medio forzado pero al fin de cuentas un beso... ¿Creen que Cuddy diga que si oh... simplemente le de una cachetada a House? No olvides aportar un review no cuesta nada porfavorcito. Amo leer sus reviews... por cierto muchas gracias a todos los que me comentan en verdad... este es mi primer fanfic (el primero que me animo a subir y tratar de terminar) y no espere que me fuera tan bien pero parece que así es... **en verdad muchas gracias** :)

Pd. Como siempre... me quedo sin ideas y necesito de tu creatividad... algo que quieras que pase? Algo que quieras que NO pase? Ideas...? Comentarios? Dejame un review para ver que piensas chaoo!

Saludos a todos!


	9. Is this real?

Hola holaa... bien como lo mencione en el capitulo pasado, estoy planeando un proyecto nuevo... y bueno solo para que estén atentos la opción de "new stories" y eso si? De nueva cuenta quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios se aprecian mucho!** AAAH POR CIERTO EH LEIDO EL REVIEW DE UN "GEST" QUE ESTA REBUENA LA IDEA QUE ME DEJO.. PERO ME ENCANTARIA AUNQUE SEA QUE CUANDO VAYAN A DEJARME UN REVIEW PONGAN UN NOMBRE Y SIEMPRE DEJEN REVIEW CON ESE MISMO NOMBRE PARA IDENTIFICAR A TODO MUNDO.. ESO ME HARIA D.E.M.A.S.I.A.D.O. FELIZ! SALE?** adoro todos sus reviews y me hacen muy feliz en serioo GRACIAAAS! ... a por cierto el siguiente capitulo sera... Huddy y eso es decir mucho eeeeeh. No se porque al principio de este fic le puse clasificación T ... creo que a partir de ahora tendrá mas sentido... oh tendría que cambiarla a M? mmm.. supongo que les di una muy buena pista de lo que vendrá a continuación... bueno quien sabe siempre me arrepiento de lo que escribo (sobre todo las escenas subiditas de tono y todo eso..) BUENOOO! disfruten de la lectura..******. (ya se que esta muy corto...** pero vale la pena leerlo)

* * *

-Yo…- trato de tranquilizar los potentes latidos de su corazón mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Necesito pensar.- giro sobre sus tacones con dirección a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Ella se detuvo más no se giro a verle a los ojos.

-Necesito.- hizo una pausa. -Necesito pensar...-

El nefrólogo exhalo profundamente acercándose a su jefa tomándole de los hombros tratando de calmarla pero ella hizo todo lo contrario.

-Necesito un momento.- dijo sobresaltada. Miro sus azules ojos antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

No pudo evitar sentirse una porquería de persona. No sabia si estaba haciendo algo mal por estarla presionando oh si estaba en todo su derecho de aventurarse hasta llegar al punto que la decana recuperara un misero recuerdo aunque sea. Tomo asiento en el sillón más grande esperando a que saliera. Pensó que seria incluso peor si iba a tocarle la puerta hasta que saliera.

* * *

No supo cuantas horas habían pasado... ni como rayos se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

_Bueno no dormir nada anoche así que_... se dijo a si mismo quitando los restos de saliva que tenia en la cara. No fue hasta cuando bostezo que se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Segundos después recordó a Cuddy que se había metido en el baño. Se acerco a la puerta color café.

-¿Cu... Lisa?.- Susurró acercándose despacio pues la puerta estaba abierta. -Con razón estaba abierta.- dijo al ver que no había nadie. Salio del despacho.

-¿Donde esta Cuddy?- Le preguntó sin humor a la recepcionista.

-Salio hace horas.- dijo la mujer, despreocupada.

-Genial...- susurró sarcástico dirigiéndose a la salida, el también iba a casa.

No pudo evitar pensar en ella durante el transcurso del viaje a su hogar sintiéndose como el peor de los perdedores. Sintiéndose un cero a la izquierda. Sintiendo como mierda. _Por dios no es para tanto..._ pensó por un instante. _¿Que no es para tanto? Por favor House... Es Lisa Cuddy de la que estas hablando. La mujer de tus sueños._ Se decía en voz baja. Su cabeza no mentía para su buena suerte oh su desgracia... Cuddy era la única. Y seria más que imposible encontrar a alguien como ella. Ya estaba cerca de llegar a su departamento. ¿Es que siempre seria así? ¿Por que diablos le pasaban estas cosas a el y no a alguien más? ¿Ya no iba a poder estar con ella? ¿jamas? Que mas daba... ya nunca iba a ser igual y menos si ella se negaba a darle una oportunidad. Estacionó su auto, sacando las llaves de su apartamento para entrar. Debió haber estado muy distraído para no notar a la mujer que esperaba fuera de su puerta.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo no muy seguro si era una broma de parte de su cerebro. _¿Alguna alucinación acaso?_ Debía empezar con esa rehabilitación enseguida.

-¿Podemos hablar?- No se escuchaba convencida.

-Llevas mucho rato esperándome?- Camino con seriedad abriendo la puerta para que ambos entraran.

-No en realidad... di un par de vueltas por la ciudad antes de llegar aquí.- House sabia muy bien que cuando ella daba paseos era por que necesitaba pensar.

-¿Quieres algo?- Fue directo a la cocina. Necesitaba tomar algo.

-Una copa.- dijo rápidamente, quitándose el saco. Lo primero que vio fue el enorme piano negro. -No sabia que tocabas el piano.- Su voz era de asombro.

-También toco la guitarra acústica... eléctrica... la armónica.- Sirvió 2 copas de vino tinto para después dirigirse a la sala.

-Gracias.- dijo tomando la copa con apuro hasta terminársela. Su respiración parecía algo agitada.

-Wooow... eem... ¿Quieres sentarte?- Ella negó con la cabeza dejando la copa en la mesita de café. House le dio un sorbo a su copa. ¿Que sucede?- Dijo desesperado.

-Necesito otra copa.-

-Te la daré cuando me digas que es lo que pasa.- expresó con seriedad. Ella dudo un poco, tomando la copa de House sin que este pudiera evitarlo. Una vez que se terminó todo el liquido se acerco a el.

-Tal vez...- empezó a jugar con la copa entre sus dedos mirando hacia abajo, evitando el contacto con sus ojos.

-¿Tal vez?- dijo extrañado tomándola de la barbilla obligandola a que lo mirara. La doctora al instante deshizo el contacto apartando su mano de su rostro.

-Tal vez...- entre abrió la boca, indecisa. -Yo... no, olvídalo.- Dijo decepcionada de si misma. House trataba de descifrar sus pensamientos.

-Ah, esta bien.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella dejo la copa en la mesita.

-Gracias por la bebida.- Dijo con un tono de resignación.

-Cuando quieras.- Aun no entendía muy bien que rayos había pasado. Cuddy tomo su saco y se lo puso con torpeza.

House le abrió la puerta esperando a que esta saliera pero seguía sin moverse.

-Deberíamos intentarlo.- Dijo soltoandolo de una buena vez encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Cuddy diciendo esoo? wow wow wow que les ah parecio? Mmm.. las cosas empiezan a ponerse color huddy por aqui... xD No olvides aportar un review! :) no cuesta nada! ¿Que demonios crees que va a pasar ahora? Mas importante aun... ¿Que quieres TU que pase ahora? **Deja tu opinion **para saber que opinas.. hahahahahaha pues si vdd yo con mis cosas.. (deja tu opinión para saber que opinas daaaa) Que te gusto?.. que NO te gusto.. ? que quieres que pase.. que quieres que no pase? **opinaaa es gratis :D **sugerencias son bienvenidas, criticas son bienvenidas... ideas... todo! A también les quiero pedir una disculpa si encontraron algún error por ahí y esas cosas... :s

Les debo recordar que yaaa estoy de vuelta en la escuela y todo eso (asshhh) peroo igual ya les habia avanzado mucho en las vacaciones de invierno a este fanfic asi que tengo muchas ideas guardadas y como les comente... estoy comenzando este nuevo fanfic que sera.. OMG! 100 POR CIENTO HUDDY! pero eso sera despuesito... asi que les pido que sean pacientes y... pues nada espero y nos leamos pronto :)  
**Besitooooooooooooooos salvajes para todos** dd :) no se que quise decir con eso déjenme ser m.


	10. You re in my veins

HOLAAA! (: Primero que nada GRACIAS! por todos los reviews... amo leerlos! Y trato de meter sus ideas :) aaah por cierto... no eh tenido nada contenta a IaraEdelstein... pero de veras que ya esta agarrando color el asunto. (En otras palabras ya habrá huddy!) Iara te dedico este capítulo para que ya no estes enojada conmigo xD En este capítulo trate de adelantar las cosas un poco pues estaba atorada con eso de que Cuddy siempre retrocedia y eso... Entonces... espero que sea de su agrado! (Trate de hacerlo lo más largo que pude ya que el anterior estuvo demasiado corto! y pues nada... A leer se ah dicho...

* * *

-Hablas en serio?- Dijo notablemente confundido.

-Ah... ¿sabes que? Olvídalo...- dijo finalmente encontrándose con sus ojos dispuesta a marcharse. House le tomo del brazo antes de que saliera. Cuddy lo miro, fusilándolo con la mirada en señal de que la soltara. Harto de hacerle caso a todas las expresiones corporales que ella le daba decidió ignorarlas todas, acercándola con fuerza, rodeando su cintura con sus grandes manos apegandola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Ella puso sus delicadas manos en el pecho de el al instante, evitando que se acercara más.

-Suéltame...- le susurró muy cerca de sus labios sin intención de apartarse.

-¿Por que me pides que te suelte? ¿No estas cómoda en mis brazos?- dijo con voz ronca. Y vaya que era cierto. Su cabeza le pedía que se alejara pero algo en su interior gritaba lo contrario. Sin esperar autorización comenzó a besarla. La verdad estaba harto de robarle besos en lugar de que ella se los robara a el como solía ser... antes del accidente. Ahora sus manos pasaron a su espalda, asiendo presión con las llemas de los dedos.

-Mmmmmmh.- se escucho el gemido que hizo ella, adentro de su boca. -...Detente.- expresó con la voz entrecortada. House parecía no escuchar nada de lo que decia. Seguía muy ocupado devorándole los labios para después intentar meter su lengua. Ella por supuesto se negó. -Basta...- dijo en voz baja. El doctor aumento el ritmo como si su vida dependiera de ello. -Basta... ¡BASTA!- esta ves lo gritó. Separándose con brusquedad para después darle una cachetada. El médico se quedo viendo al suelo con la respiración agitada con la mano en su rostro el cual probablemente estaba rojo.

-Lo siento.- Dijo tratando de calmarse mientras ella retrocedía un poco quitando de sus labios los residuos de su saliva, respirando entrecortadamente. Parecía algo asustada. -Es que hace mucho... MUCHO que no te besaba.- Medio sonrió inconsciente. Cuddy ladeo la cabeza sin entender muy bien a que se refería con esa ultima frase. -No importa.- Dijo algo mareado después de tremendo golpe. -Soy un idiota lo se pero...-

Trato de acercarse a ella sin que esta retrocediera.

-Solo una oportunidad. No te arrepentirás. - Cuddy ahora si parecía muy insegura sobretodo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo...

-Prometo no tocarte si así lo deseas.- No quería que se retractara. El lado izquierdo de su pecho dolió por un instante. No sonaba como un trato justo para su cerebro pero era todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Lo tomaba oh se iba con las manos vacías -Te lo prometo.- Dijo tratando de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos verdosos. Cuddy miro hacia la pared mas cercana.

-Solo... solo no quiero que te aproveches.- Ligeramente enfadada.

-No lo haré - dijo enseguida. - Ella dudo un poco pero al final asintió con la cabeza. -¿Que pasara con el trabajo?- Dijo de repente recordando lo que ella le había dicho antes.

-Creo que podemos hablar con recursos humanos sobre el tema...-

-Okey.-

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio sin saber que más decir. Al parecer las cosas iban a ser más difíciles de lo que creía. ¿Como iba a demostrarle a Cuddy que la quería? ¿Con palabras melosas? ¿Cursis? Dios no, que horror.

-Vayamos a cenar.- Espontaneo.

-Son más de las 2 de la madrugada.-

-Bueno... quieres que prepare algo para los dos aquí?-

-Mejor me voy a casa.- El asintió abriéndole la puerta en seguida, caballeroso. -Nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.- Dijo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa que nunca apareció. Cerro la puerta tras de si con el peor presentimiento de su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

-...Es pequeña pero tiene la mano de luchador.- Dijo tocando de nuevo su mejilla recordando el dolor de anoche. Wilson comenzó a reír como loco. -Pero como sea creo que de nuevo la asuste pero finalmente ella acepto darme una oportunidad. Bueno por lo que entendí Tomo un puñado de papas fritas y se las metió todas en la boca.

-¿Una oportunidad para que?- Le dio una mordida a su emparedado.

-Yo que se... llevo diciendo eso mucho tiempo, ya no se bien que significa...- dijo tratando de hacerse el gracioso. -De cualquier forma ella no quiere que la toque.- Dijo ahora mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eres un puerco. ¿Siempre tienes que estar pensando en tocarla?- Tomo una servilleta.

-Diablos no...no siempre.- susurró lo ultimo. -Pero la cuestión esta en que si no quiere que la toque, ¿Como voy a hacer para mostrarle afecto?- Empezó a sentirse incomodo.

-Hazle cumplidos.-

-Ni que fuera tan fácil.- Enojado.

-Solo dile que la amas.-

-¿Y asustarla más?.-

-Entonces haz que... que se sienta cómoda.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya! Ese es el mejor consejo que te eh escuchado decir en semanas.- Wilson le sonrió falsamente.

-Oh mira quien va por ahí.-Dijo rápidamente. House ladeo su cabeza encontrandose con el problema que ah venido lidiando por meses. Se puso de pie tomando con firmeza su bastón siguiendo a Cuddy sin que esta se diera cuenta. Iba muy ocupada cargando unas carpetas.

-Te ayudo con eso linda?-

-Dr. house...- se exalto al verlo. El insistió en que le diera las carpetas. Parecía el chico que le llevaba la mochila a su novia en la primaria. Al parecer se dirigían a el despacho de ella.

Antes de entrar el neurologo tomo una flor de recepcion sin que nadie lo viera.

-Deja las carpetas en el escritorio si?- Dijo si verlo.

-Una flor para otra flor...- Dijo tratando de sonar super meloso. Cuddy se detuvo en seco como si estuviera viendo un collage de imagenes con house entrando a su despacho, siempre con un tipo de flor diferente. -Estas bien?- dijo dejando la flor en el escritorio acercandose por si se desmayaba oh algo parecido.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo regresando a la tierra.

-¿Recordaste algo?- Preguntó a sabiendas que así era.

-No, solo estoy algo cansada- dijo apoyandose en el pues sentia que se le movia el suelo.

-Este es un mal momento para pedir una cita?.- Dijo susurrándole en el oído.

-Creo que si.- dijo sonriendo por las incuerencias que decía mientras se separaba de el.

-¿Que tal si después de aquí nos vamos a cenar?-

-No creo que eso sea posible.-

-¿Que? Oh vamos, estabas dispuesta ayer para d...-

-Hoy debes ser internado en rehabilitación.- Dijo reflejando tristesa en su mirada.

-Oh...- dijo mojándose los labios.

* * *

-Pospondremos esa cita hasta nuevo aviso.- le dijo a Cuddy, quien lo acompaño hacia el ala de rehabilitación en la planta baja. -Bueno, será muy pronto. Son terapias intensivas así que...-

-¿Significa que sufrirás más, cierto?- nerviosa.

-Tal vez.- hizo una pausa clavando su mirada en la de ella. -Pero definitivamente vales la pena.- mordiendo su labio inferior, seductor. Cuddy trato de no sonreir.

-Gregory, debes entrar ahora cariño.- dijo una mujer con bata blanca.

-El dolor me llama...- sarcástico lanzándole un beso antes de que entrara.

* * *

La primera semana resulto ser más pesada de lo que imagino. Aparte de tener que soportar sus nauseas, tomar medicamentos, tener el cuerpo cortado y lucir como un completo desquiciado tenia que reunirse con un grupo de perdedores que hablaban de sus problemas con las drogas por mas de una hora. Lo único bueno eran las vicitas los lunes y miércoles. Wilson iba todos los miércoles a visitarlo con una bolsa llena para sus necesidades. Por otro lado Cuddy no se animaba a presentarse pero de todos modos el oncólogo se hacia cargo de mandarle saludos a House de parte de ella. A partir de la tercera semana los cambios eran notables en el. Sus ojos ya no estaban inchados y el vomito habia desaparecido. El mes por fin termino y finalmente el estaba fuera de ese infierno. Solo esperaba que Cuddy no se haya olvidado de el y de la cita que habían pospuesto.

-Nos alegra que volvieras.- Expresó Chase.

-Luces bien...- Dijo trece, risueña.

-Tenemos algún caso?- Dijo como si no hubiera escuchado a sus empleados.

-De hecho todos íbamos a hacer horas de consulta.- Foreman hablo. House asintió saliendo de inmediato hacia la planta baja.

Se quedo mudo al ver a tremenda figura. Era Cuddy. Sentada en el sillón más grande de su oficina. Blusa azul verdosa con encaje y falda de color negro con unos tacones altos del mismo color que la blusa. Su cabello ondulado y esos ojos... justo como los recordaba. -Alguien luce bien hoy.- Escucho ella de repente.

-House!- Se levanto rápidamente. Al verlo aproximarse ella se acerco también, se detuvo un segundo para apreciar su rostro y luego lo abrazo.

-Por "alguien" me estoy refiriendo a mi pero tu no te quedas atrás.- Bromeo rodeándola con sus largos brazos.

-Como estas?- Dijeron al unísono. A continuación Cuddy comenzó a reir y el medio sonrio.

-Tenias mucho trabajo?- viendo la carpeta en el sillón.

-No en realidad.- Parecia que los ojos de la decana brillaban de emoción al verlo de nuevo.

-Genial. Tengo planes para nosotros.- Le guiño un ojo. -Hoy en mi departamento. ¿Qué opinas?-

-Creo que lo mejor seria que descansaras ¿No crees?.- Dijo ladeando su cabeza mirándolo de arriba abajo. -Tomate unos días libres.-

-¿De que hablas? ¿Es por que acabo de salir de rehabilitcion? Estoy bien.- dijo suavisando su tono de voz en la ultimas dos palabras.

-De cualquier manera debes descansar un poco.-

-¿Que tal si nos vamos a descansar a mi casa, digamos a las 10 para cenar.- Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Que tal si mejor te vas tu solito a descansar, duermes un rato...

-¿Que tal si mejor nos vamos los dos. Tu, yo y una buena botella de vino.-

-Creo que estaría mejor si solo te vas tu a guardar reposo...

-El medico dijo que alguien tenia que dormir junto a mi, ya sabes por razones, medicas.- Dijo no muy convencido de si mismo.

-En verdad debes reposar.- Dijo ahora más seria.

-Esta bien.- dijo decepcionado. -Pero en verdad me gustaría que vinieras a casa conmigo. Necesito cuidados, sabes.- Ahora sonaba más convincente.

-¿Que clase de cuidados?- Dijo incrédula.

-Oh ya sabes como leerme cuentos para dormir, asegurarte de que no consuma ningún medicamento, acerme compañía en general.- encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esta bien. - Dijo cediendo a su cara de cachorro triste. -Termino este archivo y voy contigo, de acuerdo?. -El asintió sonriendo en sus adentros.

* * *

Eran las 10 pasadas cuando la medica por fin termino con todo su trabajo. House llego listo para irse con ella.

-No iremos en la moto, cierto?- Pregunto tomando su portafolio.

-Eeeh... será mejor que tu te vayas en tu auto.- dijo dándole a entender que si iban a irse en moto.

-Bien.- dijo poniéndose el saco. House la tomo de la mano con confianza.

-House!- El se detuvo. Era Chase quien le hablaba. -Espérame aquí.- Dijo sonriéndole. Ella asintió viendo como el iba a hablar con su empleado.

-¿Que quieres mocoso? ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?- señalando de lejos a Cuddy.

-Tenemos un caso nuev...

-Y yo tengo una cita con la jefa.- interrumpiéndolo. - Encargasen solos hasta que regrese mañana. No estaré toda la vida para ustedes.- Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la decana.

-Nos vamos?- Ella asintió despacio pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

-¿Más ensalada?- Le pregunto Cuddy. Ambos comían en la sala del doctor.

-No quiero más hojas...- dijo asqueado. Lisa rió a carcajadas.

-Por dios que llorón resultaste.- Dijo ya entrando en más confianza con su empleado.

-Así soy yo muñeca, una caja de sorpresas...- sarcástico, levantándose para recoger los platos.

-Te ayudo con eso.- llevo el tazón de la ensalada hasta la mesa de la cocina. House abrió el grifo, empezando a lavar los platos sucios.

-¿Como te sientes?- Se recargó en la mesa mirándole la espalda mientras fregaba los trastes.

-Estoy bien. Algo hambriento...- Cuddy sonrió. -Pero bien.- Seco sus manos.

-Puedo preguntarte algo...

-Dispara.- La miro a los ojos.

-¿Por que eres bueno conmigo?- Al parecer su pregunta lo sorprendió. -Quiero decir, eres malo con mucha gente por ninguna razón aparente. Yo por el otro lado te hago sufrir... por lo que Wilson me ah dicho...-

-Has estado hablando con Wilson?- frunció el ceño.

-...Pero de todos modos eres bueno conmigo.- Ignorando su comentario. -No entiendo por que.

-No se de que hablas.- dijo mojando los labios. -No es porque me agradas oh por que te conozco desde siempre oh por el hecho de que perdiste tu memoria... porque eres mi jefa, porque me gustas... mucho. Porque... eres mi mejor amiga... porque...- Podria seguir todo el dia pero Cuddy lo interrumpio.

-Desde hace cuanto te gusto?- Al parecer era hora de abrir el baúl de los recuerdos. Con suerte y ella recordaría algo.

-Bueno... desde hace tiempo.- Bacilo mirando los zapatos de ella. -Siendo honesto, desde que te conoci llamaste mi atención.- Cuddy subio las cejas, asombrada.

-¿En serio?- Sus mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse.

-En serio.- Dijo acercándose un poco. -Al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero después de un tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, incluso más que eso...- Le guiño el ojo.

-Alguna vez salimos?-

-Hum... algunas veces, si.-

-¿Cuantas?.- Dijo no muy segura de que hayan salido solo "algunas veces".-

-Las suficientes como para terminar siendo novios.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Lo sabia.- susurró satisfecha. -Sabia que eramos algo...-

-¿Tan obio soy?- Ella asintó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y... alguna vez...-

-¿Que?-

-Oh ya sabes... alguna vez, lo hemos hecho?- Preguntó mientras jugaba con sus manos algo avergonzada.

-Bueno...- alzo las cejas, parecía estar recordando algunas cosas.

-Oh por dios! Lo hemos hecho!- apuntándole con el dedo índice.

-¿Que tiene eso de raro? Algún día ibas a caer a mis brazos.- dramatizó su voz ronca. - Ella sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. De repente se vio atraído por los labios de su acompañante. Ella enseguida lo noto. -Deberia...

-Irme?- termino la frase.

-Si...- Le miro a los ojos.

-Pero debes cuidarme.- haciendo pucheros.

-Oh por favor, ya eres un niño grande.- Siguiéndole el juego

-Lo se pero quien sabe... podría consumir alguna pastilla sin querer.- fingiendo estar alarmado. Cuddy inhalo profundo. -Podria enseñarte las fotos de la universidad.- Le dio al blanco.

* * *

-Y esa eres tu... arriba del escenario.- Ahora ambos estaban sentados muy juntos, tomando vino y mirando los álbumes que House tenia. Cuddy parecía estar fascinada.

-No puedo creer que yo hiciera eso.- dijo mirando a la foto.

-Bueno las bebidas ayudaron mucho a que lo hicieras.-

-Oh por dios...- le dio la vuelta a la pagina encontrándose con ella besando muy cerca de los labios a un joven apuesto, ojos azules, alto, de hecho parecía que el hombre la estaba cargando para que ella pudiera alcanzar su mejilla. -Esa soy yo?- Miro a House y este asintió. -OH! espera... ESE ERES TU!- gritó mirando a la foto para después verlo a el. House rió.

-Si, esa eres tu y ese chico soy yo. ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?- Se acerco un poco más para observar mejor la foto.

-Nada, es solo que... vaya parece que...- dirigio su mirada hacia la de el.

-¿Que parece?.- susurró intrigado.

-Es solo que parece que, yo estaba enamorada de ti oh algo por el estilo.- House medio sonrio.

-No tienes idea...- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?- apunto a la foto de alado.

-Oh! Esa vez fuimos a la fiesta de... bueno un amigo. El pianista le cancelaron asi que me pidió que tocara algo.

-¿Y que hago yo a lado tuyo?- En la foto estaba House muy concentrado tocando el piano, Cuddy estaba a su lado, ambos sentados en el banquillo.

-Bueno nosotros nos fuimos un poco tarde... comenzamos a jugar con el piano, tu querías que te enseñara. Es todo lo que recuerdo.- Encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya...- miro detenidamente el instrumento. Ahora observo al piano que tenia enfrente suyo. -Podrias tocar algo?- Dijo imitando su cara de puchero de hace rato.

-huum... Claro!- Termino su copa de un solo trago. Cuddy cerro el libro concentrándose en House.

-¿Que quieres que toque?-

-No lo se lo que quieras.- House comenzó a improvisar. Parecía ser alguna canción de los Beatles.

-Ven aquí.- Espontaneo.

Lisa dudo pero camino hacia el de todos modos. -Vamos siéntate, no muerdo.- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. -Al menos que así lo quieras.- Bromeando. Se sentó a su lado mirando todas las teclas. -Dame tu mano. -Sin pensar extendió su mano. House puso su mano pero al instente observo que asi no iba a funcionar. -Okey, no suelo pedir esto en la primera cita pero... siéntate aquí.- Le dio unas palmadas a su pierna buena.

-Como?-

-No voy a hacerte nada... vas a aprender a tocar.- Expreso relajado. Cuddy se mordio el labio. Sentándose con lentitud en la pierna buena del doctor. Ahora el la rodeo con sus brazos, tomando ambas manos de la endocrina. Como si fueran las suyas. Empezo a recorrer las teclas sin sentido alguno. Luego de un rato jugando con sus manos las condujo a las teclas indicadas para empezar a tocar el coro de In my veins de Andrew Belle

-Oh, you're in my veins...-mientras movia sus manos con la se ella, le susurraba la canción al odio. -...and I cannot get you out-

-Creo que es suficiente para mi primera lección.- Girándose para encontrarse con sus hermosos ojos azules. El asintió, haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie. Miro su reloj de mano y se froto el hombro algo cansada.

-Creo que es hora de irme...- House cerro la tapa del piano y se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella. -¿Cres poder sobrevivir sin mi?- El negó con la cabeza.

-Tratare.- Ella sonrio de medio lado.

-Hasta mañana.- Le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Cuddy.- Cerró la puerta despacio, sonriendo de medio lado.

Se dejo caer en el sillón. Tomo su teléfono celular marcando un numero ya registrado.

_-¿Hola?-_

-¿Que llevas puesto?-

-_House, acabo de salir de tu casa_...-

-Oh cierto.- gritó exagerado. -¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?-

-_Creo que tengo una cita_.-

-¿Ah si?- entrecerró los ojos.

_-¿Que sea en mi casa esta vez, si?-_ House sonrió.

-Veré si tengo espacio en mi agenda...-

-_Claro.._.- escuchó como Cuddy reía débilmente. -_Nos vemos mañana_.-

-Hasta mañana.- Colgó.

* * *

Estoy planeando seriamente en una escena T ... M? (cachonda mas que nada) No estoy segura D: Espero que les haya gustado y si tienes ideas que quieras compartir... algo que me quieras expresar, una critica oh lo que quieras aporta un review. y déjamelo saber... No custa n.a.d.a ya dije!

En verdad ya no tengo nada planeado asi que... que me den ideas seria lo mejor :(

**Saludoooooooooos a todos!**


	11. Unreal

Algunos días habían pasado desde que tuvieron su ultima cita. La cosa ya iba mas enserio... Al menos para House. El otro día se reunieron en la casa de la decana para cenar. No fue la gran cosa. El día después de ese todo siguió como sin nada. Cuando se encontraban sin querer en la cafetería oh en los pasillos se sonreían pero eso era todo. El viernes fue cuando House decidió acercarse a ella.

-¿Como va todo jefa?.- Le preguntó animado viéndola firmar unos papeles en recepción.

-House.- Dijo sorprendida.

-Ese es mi nombre, no lo malgastes, nena.- bromeó. Lisa le entrego el archivo y la pluma a la recepcionista y camino de regreso a su oficina seguida por House.

-¿Que te parece si te veo en mi departamento mañana?.-

-Mañana?- Acomodo unos papeles en el escritorio. -Claro, ¿Porque no?.-

-¿Segura?- subió una ceja. -No te ves convencida.- Ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-No es nada, estaré en tu departamento tan pronto termine mi trabajo. - El asintió despacio y sin decir nada más salio.

La realidad era que ella seguía sintiéndose incomoda. Sabia que sus sentimientos hacia el habían tomado un giro de 180 grados. Ahora lo veía diferente, sentía un gran aprecio que nunca se atrevería a declarar oficialmente. Aun así seguía sintiendo en su interior que algo en su relación andaba mal.

La noche del día siguiente, Cuddy ya estaba en camino al departamento del médico.

-Hey...- le dijo como saludo, haciéndose a un lado invitándola a pasar.

-Hey.- Respondió del mismo modo entrando. -Entonces... ¿Que haremos hoy?- intento sonar lo más animada que pudo.

-¿Que te parece un maratón de películas?- Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus labios como si alguna parte de su cuerpo doliera.

-¿Estas bien?-

Ella volvió a asentir.

-T-te prepare la cena... - Apunto hacia la mesita de café donde se encontraban 2 platos llenos de un delicioso puré de papa con pimienta, carne y verduras. -Espero que tengas hambre...- Por cuarta vez la doctora asintió. House lo noto pero desidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Después de una cena incomoda, era momento de ver las películas House se llevo todo a la cocina, preparo unas humeantes pop corn y regreso a la sala. Cuddy estaba sentada en el sillón mirando hacia todos lados.

-Entonces... ¿Lista para la película?- Coloco el DVD, sentándose a su lado después de apagar la luz. Guardando distancia, con las palomitas en medio de ellos dos.

-Esta bien suficiente. ¿Que rayos pasa?- Detuvo el DVD con el control remoto, encendiendo las luces.

-¿Que?- Frunció el entrecejo.

-Estas incomoda...- Dijo después de mirarla fijamente.

-L-lo notaste?-

-Desde que llegaste.- Trató de sonar calmado. -No has hablado desde que llegaste...la manera en que apretabas los labios, solo me dices que si con la cabeza... Es más que obvio que te incomodo con mi presencia.-

-NO!- Alarmada. -No es eso... es, es...- Se quedo callada. -No se que sea pero, no me incomodas.- Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Seguro que lo sabes ¿Que es lo que pasa?.-

-Yo... es solo que, No entiendo a donde vamos a llegar con esto...- se puso de pie al mismo momento que el lo hizo.

-¿Que estas...

-¿A donde? ¿A donde vamos a parar con esto? ¿Cual es el propósito de que empecemos de nuevo? ¿Cual es la intención de que nos reunamos más seguido? ¿A donde demonios quieres llegar con todo esto?- Soltó de golpe. Tal vez y House ya haya descubierto por que estaba tan callada.

-Pues...- Todas sus preguntas lo aturdieron. -Solo...- De nuevo tomo asiento, no sabia que decirle con exactitud.

Cuddy suspiró profundamente.

-Me voy a casa.-

-Al momento de girar la perilla de la puerta sintió como una mano la detuvo.

-No planeo algo especifico... solo trato de dar lo mejor de mi, imaginando que algún día te vuelvas a enamorar de mi como yo estoy enamorado de ti Cuddy..- expresó susurrando con dificultad. Lisa se giro lentamente.

-Lo siento, es que no le veo sentido a todo esto.- Se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza. Se giro de nuevo pero al instante sintió como era aprisionada contra la pared.

-¿Que rayos estas...-

-¿ Querías que le diera un sentido a todo esto?- La giró nuevamente. -Estoy listo para dártelo - Y en cuanto dijo la ultima palabra se acerco, recorriendo su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos. Alcanzo una de sus piernas y la enrosco en su cintura, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo. Esto incito a Cuddy a subir la otra pierna.

-¿House que rayos estas haciendo?.-

-Estoy a punto de darte una razón para que esto tenga sentido para ti.- Le miro los labios. Cuddy lo noto eh intento apartarse pero le fue inútil Milésimas de segundo después los labios de House se encontraron con los de la médica. Ella pareció estarse quejando, coloco sus manos en su pecho. Poco a poco se despegaron de la pared, El doctor estaba sujetándola, llevándola hasta el dormitorio. La soltó y esta calló con brusquedad en la cama.

-House detente...- Su tono de voz ya era agitada. -Esto no me esta gustando.-

-¿Estas segura.- Le quito la falda de un solo tirón dejándola en ropa interior. -Por que yo te veo muy excitada.- Y no mentía. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca.

-Terminemos con esto.- Se levanto, quitandole los pantalones para enseguida deshacerse de los boxers. House sonrió quitandole su tanga, tumbándola nuevamente en la cama. Le repartió besos por todos lados, caricias inapropiadas y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en acción.

-UUUhh!.- Apretó los labios y después sonrió.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que me detenga?- Ella se remojo los labio antes de contestarle.

-Sigue... sigue por favor- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. El dudó un poco pero al ver la mirada de éxtasis de su acompañante decidió solo seguir.

Lisa se aferro a su cuello de forma que el podía escuchar perfectamente cada gemido que salia de su garganta. El hecho de que ella estuviera excitada hacia que el se excitara por igual... incluso aun más. Continuo embistiendo con lentitud por un buen rato disfrutando de la fachada que tenia el rostro de su jefa. El cabello revuelto en la almohada, sus labios entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados y a ratos abiertos desprendiendo un brillo fugaz. A continuación enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de su mejor empleado, el cual estaba a punto de meter fuerza a sus embestidas sin importar que tanto le doliera su pierna después.

-AAAAAAAAh!- gimió de placer.

-¿Cuddy estas bien?.- pensó que la había lastimado.

-House cállate y sigue por el amor de dios...- susurró con desesperación de llegar al éxtasis El médico siguió esta ves elevando un poco a la doctora de las caderas penetrándola con rapidez. Haciéndola sentir, haciéndola vibrar. Escuchando el rechinido de la cama y el golpe constante del respaldo con la pared.

-Ahh... no te detengas!- gemía Cuddy. House continuo, embistiendo con más fuerza si era posible. -Si, justo así, sigue así... SI!.-

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó House sin aliento, mirándola con deseo.

-OH POR DIOS...HOUSE!- grito Cuddy exaltada llegando al cielo. -Oh, oh por dios...- Trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Aaaah Cuddy.- Susurró el nefrólogo al momento en que llegaba al orgasmo.

-mmmmmm...- apretó los labios y un segundo después House se recostó a su lado. Ambos mirando al techo de la habitación tratando de tranquilizar los potentes latidos del corazón.

Bruscamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con los créditos en la pantalla del televisor, las palomitas regadas y a una Cuddy dormida recargada en su hombro. Todo había sido un sueño. _Que tontería. _Pensó en sus adentros. Incluso todo eso de que ella estuviera incomoda fue mentira pues se la habían pasado de maravilla.

* * *

¿Que tal? Lastima que no fue real, uh?  
De verdad lamento no estar subiendo tan seguido como quisiera pero es que la escuela no me deja! Igual y los fines de semana estoy demasiado concentrada en esto de los fanfics asi que **les pido piedad**! estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que en verdad quisiera que llegaran a leer!  
Si tienes alguna idea compártela en un review **porfavor** que con este fic me estoy quedando corta de imaginación! ayudaaa! **Gracias por leer! **


	12. falling in love at a coffee shop

-Cuddy despierta...- Le susurró House al oído, quedamente. No hubo respuesta. -Lisa...-

-MMmmhhh...- Esta le dio la espalda de mala gana.

-Despierta bella durmiente.- De repente se le acomodaron las ideas, dándose cuenta que House le estaba hablando. ¿House? ¿ Acaba de decir: despierta? ¿Se había quedado toda la noche con el? ¿De nuevo? Sobresaltadamente se giro encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos azules. -Buenos días - Soltó en un susurró, calmándola.

-¿Q-que horas son?-

-Son como las nueve y algo.-

-¿Que? Miro a su alrededor encontrándose en la sala del médico. Ella estaba encima del sofá. -¿Que paso? ¿Por que... que hago aquí?-

-Ayer llegaste a mi casa y nos quedamos viendo películas. ¿Recuerdas algo?-

-No...- dijo extrañada. House abrió los ojos exageradamente.

-¿Es en serio?- Le miro dudoso. ¿Era acaso que había nuevos síntomas en su enfermedad?. -¿No recuerdas lo que paso ayer?-

-No... no recuerdo nada...- Sujeto su cabeza con la mano izquierda. House comenzó a alarmarse. -Es broma...- dijo sonriendo. La cara de House era todo lo contrario. En verdad se preocupaba por ella. -La película estuvo algo aburrida.- Cambiando de tema para que el cambiara la cara.

-Si, lo se. Wilson me la recomendó.- enchueco los labios

-¿Que horas dijiste que eran?.-

-Las 9?-

-Tan tarde?-

-Perdón?-

-Nos quedamos dormidos tanto tiempo?- Se recostó con más confianza con la manta cubriéndole las piernas.

-Creo que es muy temprano.- Se dejo caer en el respaldo igual que ella. -¿Sabes que podríamos hacer hoy?- Ella le miro de reojo sabiendo que el la veía directamente y después negó, dudosa.

-Pues...- Su celular comenzó a sonar. -Que te parece si...- cada vez era más fuerte. -Se me ocurre que tu y yo...

-¿No vas a contestar?-

-Emm... no.- Intento continuar hablando pero de nuevo ella lo interrumpió.

-Podría ser importante.-

-La única persona importante en mi vida esta sentada justo frente a mi así que...- se encogió de hombros. La piel de Cuddy se estremeció de ternura. Si tan solo recordara como era el antes, en vez de estar sintiendo ternura estaría sintiendo preocupación por el.

-Podría ser del trabajo, de todos modos.- Insistió. -Podría ser Wilson.- Le paso el teléfono a House y este sin ánimos contesto.

-¿Que?- Cambio radicalmente su forma de hablar. Cuddy lo noto. House noto que ella lo noto. -¿Que es lo que pasa ahora?- dijo ya más calmado. A continuación hizo una cara de pocos amigos. -No pueden hacer nada sin papi, cierto?- Lisa rodó los ojos. -Voy en camino.- Colgó deteniéndose al mirar el rostro de su acompañante. -Tengo que encargarme de un hombre que llego de urgencias, parece ser interesante. ¿Hablamos en la tarde?-

-Seguro.- Dijo no muy convencida, como de costumbre.

* * *

Pasadas las 5 de la tarde, House ya había terminado el caso del hombre de urgencias. Regreso a casa a ver a Cuddy de nuevo.

-Amor, estoy en casa!.- Dijo con tono burlón, dejando las llaves en la mesita. -¿Cuddy?- Tomo firmemente el bastón y empezó a caminar por la sala. -Lisa?- Al parecer no esta en la casa. Tomo el teléfono y marco un numero ya bien memorizado.

-_Hola?_-

-En donde estas?- Se dejo caer en el sillón.

_-Estoy en mi casa. Minutos después de que te fuiste me di cuenta que me había quedado sola en tu departamento y... nose, no se me hizo correcto quedarme_.- Del otro lado de la linea la doctora se encogía de hombros.

Por un largo rato nadie dijo nada

-_¿House, sigues ahí?_

-¿Que llevas puesto?-

Del otro lado del teléfono la doctora expresaba una sonrisa sin saber muy bien cual era la causa.

-_Voy a colgar.-_

-Vamos a cenar.- Dijo mas como afirmación que como una pregunta

-¿A las 5 de la tarde?

-Vamos a merendar, entonces...-

Cuddy se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-No estoy segura...

-¿Entonces paso por ti en diez minutos.- De nuevo la doctora sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

-¿A donde se supone que vamos?- Dijo mirando a través de la ventana como una niña pequeña.

-Es una sorpresa.- El doctor estaba muy concentrado en el volante.

Finalmente se estacionaron frente a... parecía una casa de madera de 2 pisos común y corriente.

-No es una casa de espantos, verdad?- Ambos ya estaban en la entrada.

-¿Se ve como una casa de espantos?- Preguntó, tomándola de la cintura muy suave.

Se detuvo a ver las rosas que estaban rodeando el local, las ventanas y el lindo letrero de una taza que decía Coffee.

Le abrió la puerta y entro después de ella.

Era un lugar elegante, hogareño, el piso era de madera. Una que otra pintura reposaba sobre la pared de ladrillos color verde apagado. El mostrador en la esquina con muestras de pasteles y galletas y una infinidad de mesas y sillones acogedores. El lugar estaba impregnado del olor a café. Lentamente tomaron asiento apartados de la poca gente que había a esas horas.

House decidió la mesa. Una mesa de madera con pequeños sillones a los costados. Una lampara colgaba del techo en dirección a la mesa y un pequeño menú reposaba sobre esta ultima junto a un jarrón pequeño de malvaviscos diminutos color blanco.

-Es hermoso...- Dacia mientras tomaba asiento, mirando hacia su derecha donde se encontraba todo el resplandor, a su izquierda estaba una ventana que dejaba ver los autos que pasaban por la calle. Una de esas ventanas donde tu puedes ver hacia afuera pero no te puede ver a ti.

-¿Te gusta?- El tomo asiento enfrente de ella. La mesa era algo pequeña, era perfecta igual que los sillones. Podría estar más cerca de Cuddy. Un mesero llego con su uniforme bien puesto color verde para tomar su orden.

Unos 15 minutos después el mismo mesero regreso con una vendeja llena. 2 cafés con tazas color blanco con un plato pequeño debajo. Galletas de chispas de chocolate y una tetera del mismo color que las tazas. A continuación coloco un plato pequeño cuadrado donde se encontraban los sobresitos de azúcar y demás complementos para al fin retirarse.

Cuddy se sentía en el cielo. Sin poder creer que House la haya llevado a tan bonito lugar. Solo los dos. Hablando de todo y de nada.

-Y después le trate de explicar que el problema no era yo!.- Cuddy comenzó a reír a carcajadas por el chiste que acababa de terminar de contar House.

-No puedo que hayas dicho cierto disparate.- Revolvió su café con delicadeza utilizando la pequeña cuchara.

-Créeme que si se lo dije. Me tenia harto...- Sonrió de medio lado al verla sonreír así. Y más por ser él el causante.

-¿Te vas a comer eso?-

-No podría... estoy llena.- Dijo sonriendole sin saber muy bien por que.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de ti?- Le preguntó relajado y espontaneo, dejándose llevar por el sonido de la música jazz que resonaba quedamente por todo el restaurante. -Ademas de tu cuerpo...- dijo en un susurró pero ella lo pudo escuchar muy bien e inconscientemente la hizo sonreír -Es precisamente tu sonrisa.- Apunto a su boca sonriendo de lado. -Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que eh visto jamas.

-Oh vasta...- Giro la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana pues se estaba poniendo colorada y nerviosa.

-No, en serio!- Le tomo la mano que tenia en la mesa y la empezó a acariciar lentamente. Cuddy lo volteo a ver. -Me encanta...- dijo quedamente inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones chocaran. -Tu me encantas.- Le dedico una ultima mirada a sus verdes y brillantes ojos para mirar sus labios y a continuación besarles. Cuddy aparto su mano de la suya para ahora tomarlo de la cara. El beso fue suave y lento, después se torno más salvaje y rápido Después se hizo lento de nuevo. Pero de repente algo hizo que Cuddy se alejara, apenada.

-¿Que pasa?- Le miro a sus brillantes ojos para luego notar la presencia del mesero enfrente de ellos.

-La cuenta, señor.- El muchacho estaba algo sonrojado y no dejaba de ver a Lisa.

-Oye mocoso si sigues viendo a mi novia así no te daré ninguna propina. -Saco de su pantalón la cartera y metió los billetes en la cuenta. El joven se retiro apenado, más rojo de lo que estaba antes.

-Con que soy tu novia...- Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Ya sabes, cosas que dice uno para que los adolescentes no se le queden viendo a tu jefa...- Guardo de nuevo su cartera y tomo su bastón. -¿Nos vamos?- preguntó en un suspiro a lo que ella le contesto afirmando con la cabeza.

No sabia por que pero tenia la extraña sensación de un revoloteo en su estomago... tal vez no quería admitirlo pero sin duda de estaba enamorando de su mejor medico.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! me extrañaron? ): de verdad lamento muchooooo! MUCHO! no haber subido antes pero no tenia idea ni de que... bueno ya estamos llegando al final de esto... deja tu opinión de lo que quieres que pase ¿Quieres que Cuddy recupere su memoria? ¿Quieres que se quede así Ideas.. sugerencias, reclamaciones... lo que quieras déjamelo saber en un review sale? De verdad siento mucho no poder subir tan seguido como yo quisiera pero bueno... gracias por leer! besos!

p.s. el titulo de la este capítulo es de una canción de Landon pigg y se llama justo asi falling in love at a coffee shop. Y de ahí saque la idea para este chapter (:


	13. Enough

Si no se acuerdan bien lo que paso en el capitulo anterior mi recomendación es que vuelvas al chapter 1 y revivas toda la emoción desde el principio de esta bonita historia! Solo digo ):

* * *

Saliendo de la cafetería comenzó a llover con intensidad.

-Diablos... se me olvido la cartera adentro.- Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor pues tenían que regresar hasta la puerta ya cuando llevaban medio camino hacia el auto. - House entro lo más rápido que podía y Cuddy apenas iba llegando a la puerta sintiendo las gotas caerle en los hombros y en la frente.

-Permitame.- Escuchó que dijo una voz masculina detrás de si. De repente las gotas dejaron de caer en su rostro. El hombre traía un paraguas trasparente y lo posó enzima de ambos.

-G-Gracias.- Atinó a decir mientras observaba la cara del sujeto que le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sentía que sabia algo de ese hombre pero... ¿Que era? ¿Por que ese rostro se le hacia familiar?

-¿Como haz estado Lis?- La abrazo haciendo que Cuddy se estremeciera de confusión mezclada con el frió de la lluvia. Ella no contesto al abrazo pero sentía a la perfección los brazos del extraño alrededor de ella. -¿Pasa algo?.- El sujeto seguía sonriendole. Tenia una sonrisa perfecta, la barbilla despejada de vello y unos ojos color café llenos de alegría.

-¿Lucas?- House salió del restaurante con su billetera en la mano.

-Ah, estas con House por lo que veo...- Dijo tratando de ocultar su coraje. Cuddy seguía sin entender nada. -Me tope con Lisa por casualidad y al verla SOLA... pensé que...

-Pensaste mal Lucas.- Contestó House.

-¿Te llamas Lucas?.- Preguntó curiosa. Lucas frunció en entrecejo. Miro de nuevo a House que ahora estaba alado de Cuddy con una cara que decía que quería irse lo más pronto posible y de nuevo la volteo a ver a ella que tenia la cara marcada de confusión. La mente de Lucas estaba formulando mil ideas.

-Que le hiciste a Cuddy, House?.- Preguntó asustado, entrecerrando los ojos con algo de brillo en ellos.

-No le hice nada... cálmate...tuvo un accidente de carro- Dijo a la defensiva.

-House ¿De que esta hablando?.- Parecía irritada de no entender de lo que estaban hablando.

-Que incomodo...- Susurró. -Okey. Cuddy... este individuo se llama Lucas. Yo lo contrate para unos asuntos con Wilson pero al final el te conoció a ti y... se conocernos .. y- hizo una pausa.- casi se casan.- La boca de Cuddy estaba abierta por el asombro.

-¿Y que diablos paso?.- Dijo ligeramente enfadada. No con ellos sino de la situación en la que estaba.

-Paso que House y tu se amaban.- Dijo Lucas herido. -Como sea. -movió la cabeza bruscamente hacia la derecha tratando de olvidarse de dicho tema.- Solo venia por un café. Que te mejores Lisa. Le deposito un suave beso en la mejilla y entro al local.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Estaban mojados, muy mojados y solo escuchaban el ruido de la lluvia.

-Que loco, no?.- Dijo tratando de hacerla sonreír pero ella estaba hecha un lio por dentro. Antes de que House pudiera preguntar, Cuddy se adelanto a paso seguro hasta el auto.

House llego unos segundos después. No le dijo nada y condujo hasta la casa de ella. Ya había pasado más de media hora cuando por fin se estacionaron enfrente de la casa. Apago el motor y la volteo a ver. Tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, los brazos cruzados y tenia la vista fija al frente. -¿Que te pasa?.- Ella tardó en contestar

-Estoy harta.-

-Harta?.-

-Ya no quiero estar así.- Se apunto a la cabeza. -Quiero mi estúpida memoria de vuelta. Quiero recordar como era en la secundaria, lo que solía hacer, lo que me gustaba, lo que hacia antes, lo que odiaba, quiero recordar como diablos era antes.- Volteo la mirada hacia la suya. -Quiero...- Deslizo su delicada mano por el hombro de House. -Recordarte.- Se le quebró la voz justo cuando dijo la ultima letra y ya no pudo decir nada más.

-Oh Cuddy, ven aquí - Estiro los brazos y la abrazo con fuerza escuchando como por fin soltaba el llanto. -Todo va a estar bien.- Dijo sin saber en realidad lo que podía pasar. Claro que podía recuperar su memoria. Pero también podía ser que nunca más vuelva a tener esos recuerdos con ella. Era un 50/50 de posibilidad y lo sabia muy bien solo quería que su novia dejara de llorar. ¿Su novia? La verdad también el estaba algo estresado con todo esto. Solo esperaba que si Cuddy iba a recuperar la memoria no olvidara todo lo que el hizo por recuperarla y todo lo que le costo empezar de cero.

-Necesito estar sola.- Se alejo de repente abriendo la puerta del auto. -House le sujeto la mano acercándola de nuevo para robarle un beso. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco. Espero hasta que Cuddy entrara a su hogar pero al instante salio mientras se ponía un abrigo para la lluvia y camino del lado contrario al de su casa, pensando en que el ya se habia ido. House encendió el auto y empezó a conducir lentamente hasta alcanzarla.

-¿A donde se supone que vas?.-

-Al parque... no quiero estar en casa.- Dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo sin siquiera mirarle.

-Quieres que me quede en tu casa esta noche?.-

Ella negó con la cabeza caminando con rapidez. El asintió y acelero a fondo hasta el parque llegando primero que ella. Se estaciono y sin ganas fue caminando con ayuda de su bastón hasta una banca de madera cerca del camino de pavimento que tenia el parque para los que quisieran andar en patines oh darle vueltas al parque en bicicleta. La lluvia aun seguía presente pero ahora mucho menos fuerte. No sabia por que pero solo quería estar con ella. Sin molestarla, claro y sin invadir su espacio. Por fin la vio llegar, del otro lado del parque. Se miraba triste, distraída. House tenia la simple intención de cuidarla. Asegurarse de que no le pasara nada malo y nada más. Claro que ella no sabia que el también estaba en el parque pero pensó que no le molestaría pues como ya había dicho antes, solo quería estar con ella... mirarla, cuidarla... Pensándolo bien, estaba algo lejos de ella y tardaría un rato en que llegara hasta donde el se encontraba...

Tomo su nuevo celular abriendo la aplicación del piano y empezó a tocar cualquier cosa que se le fuera a la mente esperando el momento en el que Cuddy pasara caminando enfrente de el esperando no ser notado.

El parque era grande con algunos juegos en un área (la parte del centro) y también había un área para caminar por todo el parque, correr, pasear por bicicleta...etc. Un pedazo de pavimento estaba por toda la esquina del parque en la cual estaba caminando Cuddy y algunas otras personas haciendo ejercicio o solo pasando el rato aun y con la lluvia.

El tiempo iba pasando y House ya había agotado todo su repertorio de canciones hasta que de repente recordó una canción demasiado peculiar. Comenzó a tentar las teclas hasta que fueran las adecuadas para el tono de la canción y de a poco se escucho a la perfección el sonido de Cuddy's serenade. La canción que le compuso. No se había dado cuenta pero Cuddy ya estaba muy cerca de el solo que ambos estaban muy distraídos como para darse cuenta de la presencia del otro. Al estar alejada unos pocos metros de House fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Algo le llamo la atención. Se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa música. ¿De donde provena esa música? ¿Y por que se le hacia tan conocida? Se giró y miro nada mas y nada menos que al mismísimo Greg House entretenido en su teléfono celular. Camino de regreso para hablar con el. Sin notarlo una sonrisa se le marco en el rostro cuando iba de camino a verle. Se veía tan distraído.

-¡House!.- Gritó para que la notara. El dejo de tocar y miro de donde provenía el sonido, después sonrió al ver que ella sonreía también.

Justo cuando House voltio la mirada a su celular para apagarlo, se escucho el sonido de una campana de bicicleta, después un derrape y a continuación el sonido de la bicicleta cayendo al pavimento. El medico volteo la mirada dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido. El ciclista iba distraído y no noto a Cuddy hasta que giro la mirada. Toco la campana con desesperación y Cuddy al verlo, se tiro al costado del pavimento... el chico que tenia la bicicleta se detuvo y la dejo caer al suelo para acercarse a ver si ella estaba bien.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a ellos. Al ver como la cabeza de Lisa sangraba, trato de agacharse con cuidado.

-Señorita! Esta bien!?- El joven se acerco también con mucha vergüenza.

-Por supuesto que no esta bien idiota...- Le dijo House sin pensar, acercándose con cuidado para revisar su pulso. -Llama a una ambulancia muchacho.- Dijo tratando de no sonar alarmado. En verdad lo estaba.

* * *

Reportando que el que sigue sera el ultimo Chapter. Tengo varias ideas de que hacer con Cuddy (: Déjame un review porfavorsito y dime que te pareció!

YA SEEE! que hace mil que no seguía con esta historia pero... mejor tarde que nunca! :D


End file.
